


Weight on My Shoulders

by FlamingPineapple



Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dipper's a wimp kinda, Does not include actual harry potter, F/M, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lots of Angst, Mabel's a badass, Over-Angst, Wizard AU, funny parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingPineapple/pseuds/FlamingPineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Beginning Chapters written by Cantica10* Mabel's separated from Dipper for seven years. (Guess what? She was @ Hogwarts.) Then Dipper's like holy shiittt. Dippy's a little cinnamon roll. Mabel gonna do some crazy magic cuz she's special. This is already done, I posted it on Fanfiction.net like 2 months ago. Then I got an AO3 account and now I'm posting it on here in one fell swoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On a Limb

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When I Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687748) by [Cantica10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantica10/pseuds/Cantica10). 



"Dipper, look how high I can climb!" Mabel exclaimed, hoisting herself onto the lowest branch of the nearest tree in the park and reaching out to grab another. She swung herself up, giggling. "This is a great climbing tree."

"Bet I can climb higher!" Dipper said, hurrying to crawl up the branches to reach his sister on her tree branch. This was a game they loved to play when they found a good climbing tree. So far Mable was up five to four; Dipper was determined to even the score today. He'd never live it down if she won twice in one day – this morning she'd discovered that she was taller than him, even if it was by only a millimeter, and she'd made sure to lord it over him all morning.

"You're on!" Mabel grinned, immediately grabbing the next branch. "Race you to the top!"

Occupied by the challenge, the twins didn't notice that from across the street, a pair of eyes were watching them as they made their way as high as the tree's branches would support them, patiently waiting for an opportunity. He'd been watching them for almost a month now, but they were always together, never separated. He only needed one chance, one opportunity to grab the prime merlinian.

Dipper just barely swung himself onto the highest branch of the tree before his sister and felt a surge of triumph. "I win!"

"No fair, Dipper!" Mabel sulked, joining him on the branch. "My sweater caught on that branch down there!"

"It's your fault for wearing a sweater like that when you're climbing trees," Dipper said, gesturing to her knit sweater that was nearly two sizes too big for her. He refused to be guilted into nulling his victory. "Now it's five to five!"

"Fine," Mabel sighed, leaning back on the branch. "But I'll get you next time!"

"We'll see."

Across the street, their watcher saw his long-awaited chance. He narrowed his eyes, concentrating all his focus on the branch the twins were perched on. The girl was on the outside of the branch. If he just sent out the right energy…

Snap.

The branch split clean in half, right between the siblings, and Mabel screamed as she went plummeting to the ground, hitting several tree branches during the fall. Dipper had barely registered what was happening before she hit the ground, unmoving. "Mabel!" he yelled in a panic, immediately attempting to begin climbing down, but he felt himself yanked back into the tree. His vest was caught on a particularly sharp twig.

Dipper saw a black smoke-like comet blasting towards mabel. Suddenly, it stopped and transformed into a person. He was tall and thin man, with white hair with black tips resting under his black hood hiding his face. Dipper watched in disbelief as he saw the stranger pick up Mabel. Dipper yelled, "Wait, no! What are you doing!? Mabel!"

But the person ignored him, hoisting Mabel into his arms. He briefly looked up and Dipper froze with fear as the face beneath the hood grinned up at him; a demented smile with disturbed eyes.

And then the man turned back into the smoky comet and was blasting into the sky, and Dipper began screaming for his sister, for anyone, as the man disappeared into the distance.

And Dipper could only scream.

"MABEL!"

 


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Most of it written by Cantica*

Dipper Pines sat back in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief. That was it. His last final of his first year of college finished with. He felt liberated. The whole summer was ahead of him.

He already had a job lined up working for a landscaping company, and was hoping to earn enough to at least cover half of next year's tuition costs. He could use what little time he wouldn't be working to try and figure out what classes to take when he returned for the fall semester. He was thus far undeclared, and the pressure to choose a major was starting to affect him.

He passed groups of his classmates rejoicing over the completion of finals as he crossed the small campus of his college to his car, a beat up old thing that had once belonged to his parents. He had a lot of their stuff, inherited it last year after they'd disappeared.

Dipper shuddered. He didn't like to think about it.

He climbed into the driver's side and threw his bag onto the passenger seat, contemplating whether or not he should waste a dollar and go get a soda from the convenience store he passed every day on the way to his apartment. What the hell. It was a special occasion.

He started up the car and pulled into the street. Things were going pretty much the way he expected. He was looking forward to a normal enough summer.

How could he have known that in six minutes his life was going to turn anything but?

Dipper was standing in line with a bottle of soda behind two other people in the store when his phone began to ring. He wondered if it was work as he reached into his pocket to check the caller ID, hoping there hadn't been some complication with his employment. But the number was an unfamiliar one, so he ignored it. He wasn't in the habit of answering his phone when he wasn't sure who was calling.

His phone rang again thirty seconds later. Dipper checked it. Same number. Whoever it was, they were persistent. Sighing, he accepted the call and pressed his phone to his ear. "This is Dipper."

"Mr. Pines?" he didn't know the voice on the other end.

"That's me," Dipper confirmed. "Can I help you?"

"I'm with the police department in Piedmont, and I have some news I think you're going to want to hear." The man on the other end sounded awkward.

"What is it?" Dipper asked. His stomach was starting to twist. What could the police possibly want to do with him?

"We have a Mabel Pines in our custody. She was found today in an alley and… she's not doing well. We'd really appreciate it if you could come down here."

Dipper was rooted where he stood. His heart hurt. His stomach was churning. His sister. His twin sister who he'd given up on ever seeing again years ago. His sister who he'd been certain was dead. "You… you found Mabel?" he whispered.

"Yes, sir. We found her. We found your sister."

"But… is she okay? You said she was found in an alley. Is she in trouble?!"

"….I really think you should come down here."

Dipper couldn't think rationally anymore. He barely registered his surroundings as he bolted to the door and out to his car. It was only later, as he sped down the highway in a haste to get to the police station, that he realized he'd run out of the store still holding the bottle of soda, forgetting completely to pay for it.

Adjusting to life without his other half had been difficult. He'd resented himself ever since the day of Mabel's abduction seven years ago, blaming himself. He could have abandoned his vest in the tree and gotten to her before that man. He could have made sure the branch was able to hold both their weights before they settled onto it. He could have put a stop to their tree climbing game altogether. If he had done any one of those things, maybe she would still be with him.

But he hadn't. He'd only screamed as he watched his sister being stolen from him. He hated himself for it.

The police had been little help. Dipper was questioned three or four times, he couldn't really remember. Questioned about what he and Mabel had been doing, what the man looked like, what Dipper saw. He'd tried to tell them about the black smoke comet, but everyone had brushed him aside until even Dipper didn't believe it anymore. It had to have just been some fear-induced hallucination. After twenty-four hours the questions stopped. An amber alert went out, but the police had lost their steam. A detective had been brought in, but after two weeks with no results everyone seemed to have given up. And while it had torn Dipper's parents apart, they admitted it was almost certain they would never see Mabel again.

It had taken weeks for Dipper to accept that. He'd returned to the park every day, watching the skies for him, climbing the tree countless times in an effort to remember anything about the day he may have forgotten, something significant that he could use to catch Mabel's kidnapper. But eventually, he too had given up hope.

He let his parents move Mabel's things out of the room he had once shared with his twin. Pictures were taken down from the walls that were just too painful to look at. Drawings were removed from the fridge door. Clothes were donated to charity.

After a while it was like they had forgotten there was ever another child in the house. And finally, when Dipper was sixteen, they held a memorial service for Mabel Pines to receive some closure, and Dipper, who had gone completely numb to talk of his lost twin, had given her up for good.

But now she was back. Back from the dead, it seemed to him. There would be so much to tell her. So much to try and get her through.

So much to understand.

And so much to apologize for.

An hour after he'd gotten the phone call, Dipper pulled into the public parking lot across the street from the San Francisco police station and got out of his car, feeling sick. At some point during the drive he realized he was going to have to tell his sister that their parents were dead, and that wasn't helping all the other thoughts and emotions swirling in chaotic turmoil inside of his head and his heart. Mabel was inside. He was going to see Mabel again. He was going to bring her home, and try to help.

But he had no idea how he was going to do any of that.

"One foot in front of the other, Dipper," he encouraged himself under his breath. "You can do this." At an almost painful pace, he made his way across the street and into the station.

As he came in the man behind their front desk casually looked up. "May I help you?"

"I'm, uh… Dipper Pines," Dipper said, not sure what else to do. "I was told to come here as fast as I could."

Immediately, the man's face fell into a solemn expression. "Mr. Pines. Yes. Here," he said, passing a guest pass over the counter. "Go up to social services on the third floor. They're waiting for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I literally made one change in chapter 2 which was probably like 5 words long. So ^ almost full credit to Cantica10. Also if you haven't noticed I'm changing all the names of the chapters.


	3. A Churning Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so done with Chapter Summarys

****

Stepping out of the elevator onto the third floor was harder than it should have been. Dipper didn't know if he was sick, worried, afraid, or all three at once. Somewhere in this place, his sister was waiting. Somewhere, in the dark recesses of his subconscious, he almost dreaded seeing her, for fear she would blame him as he blamed himself.

But Mabel had never been like that. It was always Dipper that was far too hard on himself. Mabel forgave easily. She always had such a big heart. Dipper wondered whether or not the last seven years had taken it from her.

He departed the elevator and looked around. There was another front desk five feet in front of him, the woman sitting there typing away at her computer. "Excuse me," he said, attracting her notice. "I'm Dipper Pines. I'm looking for my sister."

"Dipper." The woman stood up at once. "We've been waiting for you. Here, follow me." She stepped out from behind the desk and gestured for him to follow her as she unlocked the door on the back wall.

"How is she?" Dipper asked as he followed her through the door and trailed after her down the hallway.

"We're not sure. She was found this morning, and… well, I think her case manager should give you the details."

That didn't help. Dipper wanted to ask more questions, but it appeared this woman wasn't going to tell him anything of importance. All he could do was follow her until she stopped at a door near the end of the hallway. "It's this one," she said.

Dipper stared at her expectantly. "Are you going in?"

"Oh; no. I've got to get back to the front desk." The woman stepped back from the door and gave him a sullen look. "Good luck."

"Um… thanks," Dipper said. The woman left him, setting off down the hall the way they'd come.

Dipper stood alone in front of the door for several seconds, gathering his courage. This was it. His sister was just beyond the door.

He pushed it open. "Hello?"

It looked like he had walked into a counselor's office, and for a moment Dipper had to wonder if this was the proper room after all, but then he noticed two women sitting on the couch. One of them stood up from the couch and spoke his name. "Dipper?"

"Yes," Dipper said, coming in and shutting the door behind him. He took a good long look around, searching for Mabel. He noticed on of the walls was a one-way mirror, looking into a room that appeared to be a sparse living room, with a couch and a coffee table. He then saw the back of her head peaking out behind the couch. He was too alarmed to see it earlier.

"It's good to meet you," the woman said, reaching out to shake Dipper's hand. "My name is Erika Brown. I was assigned to your sister's case this morning. This is Sarah Lewis, a psychologist with the police." Erika gestured to the other woman in the room.

Dipper couldn't be bothered with formalities any longer. He just needed to see Mabel. "How is she?" he burst. "How is Mabel?"

Erika gestured to the armchair in the room. "Please sit, Dipper." Slowly, he did, and she continued. "First of all, we'd like you to know Mabel's physical health is going to be fine... probably. She saw a doctor this morning and was given a strict diet and vitamin schedule."

"A doctor?" Dipper demanded.

Erika nodded. "Yes. It's protocol in cases like your sister's that she see a health care professional immediately."

The sick feeling festering in Dipper's stomach was getting worse by the second. "Cases like hers?" he repeated.

Erika sighed. "Dipper… your sister… isn't doing well. It seems like she has been physicaly and mentally abused for most of the last seven years."

Dipper nearly passed out. But he caught with his hands on his knees.

"Would you like some water?" Sarah asked him, looking concerned.

"Please."

As Sarah stood and crossed the room to a mini fridge in the corner, Erika continued. "From what it looked like, Mabel has been kept in a dark place, like a basement, for most of the last seven years with very little exposure to sunlight. She is very undernourished. We're assuming that when she was let out it was for the purposes of abuse. Mabel would probably be able to tell us more herself, but she hasn't spoken a word since she was found, in an alley."

"In an alley?"Dipper wretched again as he asked and Sarah handed him a bottle of water. He nodded his thanks as he wrenched the cap off and gulped down half the bottle.

"Yes, she was found in an alley near 6th and Orchard. She was wearing some pretty dirty clothes when we found her." Sarah handed him a grey button up sweater, white undershirt, with a red and gold tie. Along with a grey skirt and flats. They were all folded into a neat little stack.

"But these aren't dir-" Dipper asked confused.

"Oh, yes I had them washed, sorry about that."

"But… she's still alright? I mean… she can come home?" He asked with a pleading expression

Sarah spoke up. "We do think staying with someone she knew from her past would be best, but there have been some concerns about whether you would be able to support her. Please don't take offense," she added quickly as she saw Dipper's face contort into something akin to anger. "But Mabel is extremely delicate right now. Someone is going to need to be with her at all hours of the day."

"I can manage that," Dipper said immediately. "Please. I've spent seven years without her. I thought she was dead. I can't leave without Mabel."

Sarah sighed. "If you're certain, we'll release her to your custody."

Dipper sat back and took off his hat, running a hand through his hair. "Okay, then… good." He shut his eyes and took several breaths. "Where is she? I want to see her."

Erika nodded and went to the door that would lead to the room on the other end of the two-way mirror. "She's in here."

"Alright," Dipper said, gulping.

She opened the door and gestured to Dipper. He stood up out of his chair and went to the door. "I'll let you have your reunion in peace," Erika said, patting Dipper on the shoulder. "Sarah and I are out here if you need us."

Steeling his nerve, Dipper stepped into the room. The door shut behind him. He scanned the room with his gaze, feeling his heart twisting when at last, after seven long years, he laid eyes on her.

"Mabel," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I only changed a small amount to fit with my story. I promise that as the chapters go on I will change more and put more magic in. Also, in the original, Mabel was abused in alot more ways than mentally and physically, just a heads up.


	4. A Tearful Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhhhh Its gonna take forever to post all 30 chapters. Cuz I've written all of these before hand and I have to copy and paste.

For all the scenarios that he had run through his head on the drive over, imagining the moment he was reunited with Mabel at last, this had not once crossed his mind.

The girl sitting on the side of the couch, was Mabel; of that, at least Dipper was certain. But he hadn't expected her to be a skeletal thing, her long brown hair had a gray, unhealthy tint and her skin unnaturally pale and marred by angry bruises. He hadn't expected her to remain entirely motionless even as he slowly approached her, staring with dead eyes at the floor.

She was nothing like he remembered. She wore basketball shorts and an old t-shirt that must have come from some box they had lying about in social services that drowned her, not a fluffy oversized sweater like she had always worn when they were kids. She always looked so different without them. She was not bright and bubbly with a chubby face and pink cheeks. She was not excited to see him. She was motionless and silent. But she was still Mabel.

"Mabel," he repeated himself, a little louder as he knelt down next to her. Her head darted towards him. She was taken back by seeing him. "Hey," he said, because he didn't know what else to do besides keep talking. "Mabel, it's me. It's Dipper. I'm here."

His breath hitched as she stood up, staring straight through him at first. But by slow degrees, he saw the recognition register in her eyes. She bit her lips and looked away.

"I'm here," Dipper said again, like he needed to convince her. "I found you."

She had her head down as she stood there with her arms wide. He didn't need her to say anything to know what she wanted. It was a gesture he recognized from when they were kids and she was upset and needed a hug, and she hadn't needed words then either.

He gathered her in his arms and pulled her close, and that's when Dipper started to cry. Mabel was clinging to him with as much strength as she had, which wasn't much, silently crying into his shoulder, and it was as though all his emotions burst out of him. "I love you so much," Dipper choked out, starting to rock back and forth as though that could comfort both of them. "I missed you. Jesus, I missed you so much. And I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Mabel."

Mabel never spoke a word throughout their tearful reunion, but Dipper didn't feel like anything was missing. This was his sister. She was back, and as far as he was concerned he wasn't ever letting her go again.

Before they left, Sarah gave Dipper instructions for caring for Mabel. As well as a few items that were found on Mabel in the alley. A golden unicorn ring was found on her finger with sparkling eyes, and a small leather book was found in her sweater pocket. He should have been suspicous of the items but he was too overwhelmed by the discovery of his sister.

They left the police station together. Mabel was extremely unsteady on her legs, but she managed, clinging to Dipper for support when her balance wavered and refusing, in her own silent way, to be further than arm's distance from him.

Dipper had been given a folder filled with instructions on what Mabel needed, and his mind was racing as he tried to think of how he would manage all of them. She needed someone she trusted available to her at all hours of the day. He shouldn't worry so much about her silence; she would find her voice when she was ready, and they could decide what to do from there. Dipper should consider finding her a physical therapist to start rebuilding her muscles. And most importantly, Mabel needed to be renourished, which was a delicate process that required calorie counting and weigh-ins every day to make sure she was gaining weight properly.

Dipper, while overjoyed to be bringing Mabel home with him, was also wallowing in the onslaught of stress that caring for her would entail, and stewing in fury from the news that her kidnapper and abuser had yet to be caught. According to Erika, the alley she had been found in was abandoned hours before the police had gotten the call from an old woman seeing bright flashy lights from there, and while the policemen had thought it was just kids setting off fireworks, instead of kids they found Mabel.

Dipper unlocked Mabel's door for her and helped her settle into the passenger seat of his car, leaning over her to buckle her seatbelt for her. She hadn't smiled yet, but she was watching him every second. He could feel her gaze on him as he shut her door and hurried around the front of the car to the driver's side. "You ready?" he asked his sister. She didn't respond, but he hadn't expected her to.

He started the car and pulled out of the lot, gearing himself up for a long ride home and wondering what he was going to do when they got there.

It became overwhelmingly apparent after four hours that Dipper was not going to be able to take care of Mabel by himself. She could barely walk, or lift anything. She almost fell down in the hall.

Once they reached the apartment Dipper ushered her inside and sat her on the couch as he scoured the kitchen for the rice he knew he had, which was one of the foods on the list of foods that would be good for her, while sittting on the couch Mabel examined the apartment, like she was looking for something.

He found the rice and managed to cook a proper sized serving for her, keeping an eye on her as he stood at his stove, but when he went to her and tried to get her to eat, it was hard for her and her mouth trembled as she opened it. Mabel only managed to eat half the rice in the bowl.

After finishing dinner Mabel started gesturing to Dipper. She made a square with her hands. "Whats that?" Dipper couldn't tell what she wanted. She then put her eye next to the square. Then she locked her thumbs together and flapped the rest of her fingers to make a bird. "Umm... painting?" Dipper guessed. Mabel shook her head. "Oh! Sight?" Dipper guessed again. Mabel shook her head a third time, getting frustrated. She soon spotted a laptop on the table with the microsoft logo, a window. Mabel pointed rapidly at the computer screen. "Oh um, a computer?" Dipper guessed again. Mabel facepalmed her forehead. When Dipper looked at the computer he noticed how late it was.

"Ok enough games, Mabel. Time for bed."

Mabel rolled her eyes.

Getting her to bed was a different matter. Dipper dug up a T-shirt of his he figured she could sleep in for the night and he could figure some way to get her clothes the next day. He tried giving it to her, but she only stared at him as the shirt fell into her lap.

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced. "Well… I guess you can sleep in what you're wearing now." But getting her into different clothes, when he acquired them, was going to be a whole new challenge altogether. She couldn't wear that outfit she was wearing when they found her every day. Where did she even get it? He was getting distracted and he reminded himself about Mabel. "Come on," he held out his hands and she took them, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. "You can sleep in my bed," Dipper told her, leading her into his bedroom. He pulled back the sheets and awkwardly helped Mabel into the bed, pulling the covers over her. "Is this okay?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

She made a small noise of content and shut her eyes. Dipper sighed, but a smile tugged at his lips. He patted her shoulder once and stood up. "Good night, Sis," he whispered, shutting off the light and closing the door. But Mabel stayed awake staring at the ceiling. Thinking about how to get out and how to undo the spell that was put on her in the alley. Then she started thinking about why she needed to.

He sank down onto the couch and buried his face in his hands. "I can't do this," he groaned. Normally he wouldn't have given up on a challenge so easily, but if he didn't properly take care of Mabel there would be enormous ramifications. He simply didn't have the energy to keep this up. He couldn't work because he needed to be with her all the time. He couldn't go out and buy food and clothes for her because something might happen to her. And since he couldn't work there was no way he'd be able to afford all the things he was going to need for her.

Yes, he needed help. But who could he ask for help? He didn't have any friends, and Mabel was his only family.

Wait… except for…

They did have one family member left, but Dipper had only met the man once three years ago at the memorial service for Mabel, when everyone thought she was gone forever. He hadn't spoken much, but Dipper did remember that, when the old man thought no one was looking, he'd been sentimental for just a few moments over "that poor girl."

Dipper stood up and went rummaging through drawers for his father's old address book, eventually finding it beneath a pile of receipts. He hoped the number would still work.

Taking a deep breath, Dipper dialed the number belonging to his Great Uncle Stanford Pines, praying as it rang that the old man would pick up.

"Hello?" a gruff voice spoke on the other end.

"Um… hi. Is this Stanford Pines?" Dipper managed to ask. His heart was racing.

"Speaking. Who's this?"

"It's Dipper. Dipper Pines?" he said his name as though it were a question. "We met a couple years ago at the memorial service for my sister."

"Oh," he heard the old man's voice darken. "Yeah. Hey, Kid."

"Hey," Dipper repeated. He'd never felt more awkward in his life. "Well, the reason I'm calling is… I need a favor. A really, really huge favor."

"Uh huh." His great uncle sounded unconvinced.

"The thing is… it's Mabel. They found her this morning. Alive. My sister is alive," Dipper said. He hadn't intended to say that last part, but he liked hearing the words spoken aloud. "And she's not doing well. I need your help. You're the only family we have left."

There was silence for a full minute before Stan replied. "What do you need, Kid?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made the most changes to this chapter so far, I added a whole paragraph in about Mabel trying to tell Dipper she needed a window. Wild guess anyone? Hint: How do wizards and witches communicate in Harry Potter? Also, next chapter is going to be one I wrote entirely myself. It'll explain the Gravity Falls/Harry Potter/Sorcerers Apprentice thing. Also, Mabel is all beat up and not able to talk becuz of a spell used on her. That will be explained later.


	5. The Witchnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 more chapters to post. Woohoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a flashback! (Back when she was first kidnapped)

Mabel could feel the branches bending and breaking as she fell. She shut her eyes hoping to land on a safe pillow. But instead she landed on the grass, lying on the cold hard ground. She finally knew what "getting the wind knocked out of you" meant. She heard Dipper scream "Mabel!" and then she blacked out.

All she could remember from that moment was being picked up off the ground and flying, but also a strange energy. It made her feel scared and worried. Like the world and everything on it was just going to fall apart. Well, I guess it kinda was. In her world anyway.

When she woke up she was lying on a stone table, emerging out of the ground. She tried to move but couldn't, leather straps were holding her down. Mabel was still so dizzy. But she could make out people laughing and wearing black drapes. A dark figure approached her, leaning over her. Mabel squinted and saw a pale woman with bright green eyes and black curly hair in a dark purple elegant dress. She announced in a strong voice, "We have the Prime Merlinian!" She paused and waited for the applause to die down. "Waited one-thousand years, I have, your ancestors have. And finally, before us we shall have our victory!"

A green flamey sword appeared out of thin air, into the woman's hands. The woman raised it to stab Mabel. Mabel tried to escape, to yell, to call for help but she was too weak.

The woman went to pierce Mabel's stomach but the sword was thrown out of the Woman's hands, across the room. Making a loud clink and then disappearing. Mabel looked to see multiple men and women entering revealing themselves from their cloaks among the hundreds of others wearing them. Finally an old man with a long whitish-gray beard and hair revealed himself, wearing a gray robe.

"Thats enough, Morgana!" the old man shouted.

"Albus? I thought my death eaters took care of you!" The woman, apparently named Morgana yelled back. "Kill them!" She screeched.

Suddenly black balls of smoke shot across back and forth through the large dome shaped room of stone. The group of people who unmasked themsleves fought back by making balls and beams of light and aiming them at the black smoke.

Mabel watched in amazement. She had always believed in magic but she never expected to ever see it! Suddenly, a man with white hair that ended in black tips lifted her up. As he started a blast off he was knocked to the ground and Mabel was picked up by the old man. As she was being carried the old man carried her to a very large man as he said, "Hagrid, take her!" Which was followed by a "Fall back!"

Mabel could only move so much to see what was happening. The large man - Hagrid - was navigating around the maze of tunnels. When they finally reached the exit which had a series of stairs followed by a gate. The man was walking up the steps two at a time. When they finally reached the gate, Mabel could see the stars, and moon. And the old looking buildings next to the brick streets. Mabel could only think where am I? It certainly wasn't California. Then she noticed a large clock tower in the corner of her eye. Obviously the Big Ben. She was either in Las Vegas or London.

Finally, Hagrid gently set Mabel down on a bench. He pulled a green liquid out of his jacket and said "Drink this." in a thick accent. Okay, definitely in London. Mabel took the thin glass bottle and pulled the cork off and let the drink flow down her throat. She immediately felt better. But Ugh the taste was horrible!

"Ew! What was that!?" Mabel said.

"That was a type of Skele-gro potion." Hagrid said. "You broke multiple bones when you fell from that tree."

"Wait... how did you kn- But how did I get here? Wheres my brother?!" Mabel said with tears in her eyes.

"All will be explained soon, dear. But now we have to get you to someplace safe."

She wiped away her tears with her sleeve. "Okay."

Hagrid led her to an alley. He pulled a broom with two wierd metal things at the end from behind a dumpster, then put it between his legs as he patted the part of the broom in front and said "Hop on!"

Mabel saw the connections here - magic potions, magicy spell stuff, broomsticks - these people were wizards and witches! "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, ahhhh! You guys are wizards aren't you!?" She said excitedly as she jumped up and down.

"Shhh! Keep it down!" Hagrid whisper yelled.

"Oh, sorry." Mabel said as she got on the broomstick in front of Hagrid.

"Up!" Hagrid said, and Mabel squealed. "Hold on!"

Before she knew it, Mabel was flying through the night sky. Giggling, and laughing. She was amusing to Hagrid. Then he remembered why Mabel was here with him - she was the prime merlinian. And she was just taken away from her family. Little does she know she will probably never see them again. Poor kid. He thought he should try to make her as happy as possible, given the circumstances. "Hold on!" Hagrid bellowed. And suddenly they did a triple barrel roll and Mabel yelled "Woohoo!" as she put her arms in the air...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^^ That whole chapter was written entirely by me. Oh also, instead of using wands, people use rings to channel their magic, like in the sorcerers apprentice. So... Wands = Rings
> 
> I'll add chapters 6-10 tomorrow.


	6. Moving

Dipper didn't sleep that night. He was far too busy packing every single possession he could manage into the boxes that would fit in his car. He called his employers and left a message telling them he was very sorry, but he was moving on short notice. He got on his computer and transferred all his classes at college to online ones, so he wouldn't need to be on campus to continue his education. He woke Mabel up at five a.m. She trailed after him back and forth from his apartment to his truck as he loaded the back of it, looking vaguely confused but asking no questions. Dipper wished she would find it in herself to speak. The drive was going to be difficult enough since he hadn't slept in so long, and having someone to talk to while driving normally kept him alert. "So, I know this is sudden, but we're moving to Oregon," he explained to her as he tied down the boxes in the bed of his truck. "We're going to live with our Great Uncle. I guess you never met Grunkle Stan, huh?" He didn't know why he had expected her to do anything but stare blankly at him. Dipper sighed and continued, "Well, I saw him a couple years ago and he was okay. At least he's agreed to take us in, so he can't be too terrible, right? Come on," he opened the passenger door for her and she crawled in. To his surprise, she fumbled with the seatbelt herself, attempting to do it, but her hands were so clumsy and weak that she failed. She looked rather upset by this as Dipper did it for her, and he had to chuckle a bit. "Don't get mad," he said. "You'll get the hang of things in no time." Throughout the duration of the drive Dipper stopped several times at various gas stations, and Mabel would sit in the car, occupied by a picture book Dipper had bought at their first stop of the journey so she would be distracted when he left her alone for three minutes, as he sprinted inside to get a coffee or an energy drink and use the restroom. Mabel never made indication that she needed to go as well, but then, Dipper thought, she was only very slowly getting through the bottle of water he'd made sure she had before they left. He, on the other hand, was on the caffeine spree of his life, having ingested twelve cups of coffee and three energy drinks by the time they finally drove past the sign that welcomed them to Gravity Falls, Oregon. "Well, twelve hours later and we're finally here," Dipper said, looking around as they drove through town. Stan had said the turn to get to his house was a tricky one, so Dipper was on the lookout. "What do you think?" Mabel let out a heavy sigh. "It's not that bad," Dipper said, though he wasn't overly impressed himself. The turn to get to Grunkle Stan's was a tricky one. The sign that held the name of the road was long gone, and the only reason Dipper knew when to turn the sharp right that he did was thanks to the large arrow nailed to a tree advertising "Mystery Shack" in big block letters. The shack was a few minutes down the bumpy road, and Dipper, though nervous, breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it. Twelve hours of driving after a night with no sleep was affecting him more than he was letting on. Grunkle Stan's house was a rather large cabin-like structure with two stories and a large porch that seemed to run around the perimeter. The roof had a few levels to it, and most of it was covered by an enormous sign reading "MYSTERY HACK," as the S had fallen and was lying rather sadly near the roof's edge. Dipper knew his great uncle had turned the place into a cheap tourist trap a while back, but it appeared Stan had mercifully closed up shop today in preparation for the arrival of his great niece and nephew. Dipper pulled up in front of the shack and cut the engine. "We're here," he announced to his sister, who was already tugging at her seatbelt. "Hey, hold still," he said, undoing it for her. Mabel fumbled with the door for a few moments until she grasped the door handle and pushed it open with her entire body. She got out and stood there, staring up at the house. She had a curious glimmer in her eyes. Dipper got out after her, trying to clear the front seat of various cans and wrappers from the pit stops made along the way, stuffing the trash into a plastic bag. "Come on," he said, beckoning to Mabel as he slammed his door shut. "Let's go let Grunkle Stan know we're here." Stan Pines had been in the attic, confining thirty years of clutter that had accumulated there to one wall, when he heard the sound of a car pulling up outside. That had to be them. Breathing in deep, he descended the stairs, nervously fidgeting with his sleeve cuffs. It was uncharacteristic of him to be nervous, but he figured that he had right to be. Dipper had informed him of the situation at hand on the phone last night, and it had really shaken him – not that he'd let the kid know, of course. But seeing a pair of twins separated really affected him, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to help with their reunion. He considered opening the front door and greeting his niece and nephew on the porch, but decided against it. Dipper had the right to try to introduce Mabel to him the way he wanted. So instead, Stan stood in the hall, waiting and listening. He heard them on the porch, and then Dipper's voice. "Okay, Mabel. You know we're living with Grunkle Stan now, right?" A few moments of silence, and then, "You're going to meet him in just a minute" Wow. The kid sure thought highly of him. Or maybe he was just trying to make sure Mabel didn't fall apart when he introduced them. Finally, it came. The knock on the door that Stan had been anticipating. He waited a few moments so Dipper wouldn't know that he'd been listening before crossing to the door and opening it. Jesus, Dipper had grown up. Kid's almost as tall as me, Stan thought fleetingly before he saw the girl. He'd seen plenty of pictures of her, all of them taken near the time she'd been kidnapped as a twelve year-old, and he never would have guessed this was the same child. She was rail thin and sickly pale, and her brown eyes held a mixture of curiosity and suspicion as she shrunk behind her brother, tugging at his shirt. "Hey, it's okay," Dipper reassured her before turning to his uncle. "Hi." Stan had to tear his eyes away from Mabel. Poor kid… "Uh, hi." "Can we come in?" Dipper asked. "Oh. Yeah, come on in," Stan said, stepping aside so his niece and nephew could cross the threshold into his home. Oh, boy. One awkward minute down. Several ambiguous thousand left to go. "You kids find the place okay?" "Well enough," Dipper said, looking around. "The road sign's gone. We'd still be looking if you didn't have that sign for the Mystery Shack out." "Well… that's good, I guess," Stan replied. This was worse than he thought. He couldn't think of anything to say. He sighed and pursed his lips, wondering what the heck he should do, when he felt an intense gaze on him. Mabel was staring at him. He couldn't identify the emotion on her face. She let go of her brother's shirt and stumbled towards Stan, losing her balance. Dipper watched in horror as Mabel fell forward, but she never hit the floor. Their great uncle had caught her in his arms, looking like he'd just suffered a great scare. Dipper expected Mabel to recoil in horror, but she shocked him by remaining calm. In fact, she seemed perfectly content with the situation she had found herself in, and as Stan propped her upright again she reached for his fez, batting at the tassel hanging off it. "Oh, you like this?" Stan asked, lifting it off his head and placing it on hers. It was too big for her, and slid down her forehead until it nearly covered her eyes. And then something extraordinary happened. Mabel smiled. It was the first time she had smiled since Dipper had been reunited with her at the station yesterday afternoon, and he nearly fell over from the surprise. She was beaming up at her great uncle as her hands found the fez on her head and she lifted it just enough to see him. Then she turned to face Dipper and looked expectantly at him, like she wanted his opinion on her new look. "It's good," Dipper gasped with some effort. He couldn't believe it. A smile. It made her look so much more like the person she'd been when they were kids. "It's really good." "Don't go getting too used to it, Kid," Stan chuckled, watching Mabel's interaction with her brother. "I'll be needing it back. It's vital to the whole exotic Mr. Mystery thing I get going for the shack, you know?" "I can't believe you got her to smile," Dipper said, dumbfounded. "I've been trying for the last twenty-four hours. She spends two minutes with you and suddenly she's grinning like the Cheshire Cat." Stan shrugged. He honestly had no idea why he'd had that effect on his niece. Usually he scared people; he had expected a traumatized girl to be easier to frighten than most. "Guess it's my natural charm," he said jokingly, but his smile melted when he really looked at Dipper. His nephew looked terrible. He had dark circles under his eyes and his every feature spoke of exhaustion. "How much sleep did you get last night, Kid?" "None," Dipper admitted, rubbing his neck. "I was packing until morning." At once Stan pointed at the stairs. "You need sleep," he said in his best no-nonsense voice. "I've put a couple beds upstairs. We can figure something out later if you two need separate rooms, but I did the best I could on short notice." "Thanks, but Mabel—" "Mabel can hang out with me. Isn't that right, sweetie?" Stan looked at the girl, who was still smiling as she watched her brother and great uncle. Dipper hesitated. On the one hand, he wanted sleep more than anything else in the universe at that very moment. On the other hand, there was Mabel to think about. Did he really want to leave her alone with a man he barely knew, even if he was family? Dipper battled with his decision for several moments before he agreed to head to bed. After all, Grunkle Stan had gotten Mabel smiling already. Surely it would be fine to let him look after her until she fell asleep.


	7. One Day Down

Mabel's eyes trailed after Dipper as he mounted the stairs, watching him disappear into the attic. She felt bad. She knew he was tired, but she couldn't do anything to help him, except cooperate.

Ugh, why did the police have to come? If only Professor Trelawney could have predicted it and sent someone to stop it. If only one of her friends or one of her professors could have come and gotten her out of there before all this happened. All Mabel could think about was if things had gone the other way. Mabel would have gotten a resuscitatio potion already and be back to her normal self. But Dipper and Stan can't get her a resuscitatio potion. Just by being around them Mabel is putting them in danger.

Ok, ok, Mabel, calm down she told herself. Get your priorities in order. The first thing you have to do is get a resuscitatio potion to cure yourself. Mabel had gotten good at rationalizing over the years. Theres a window right there! You can use Ninja to send a letter to professor Slughorn asking for the ingredients for the potion. You explain that its an emergency. And you can ask Agatha if she can pick you up in her flying car. You will leave a note to Dipper and Stan asking to please not look for me and-

"Key, kid?" Stan tried to get her attention. Mabel looked up.

"Well, I don't know what your brother thinks, but I know you understand everything pretty well," Stan said from behind her, and Mabel turned to him, a bit shocked. It was like he'd been listening to her thoughts. "I don't know what's happened to you. You've probably been to Hell and back again. I'm sure you don't want to think about it, but I'm going to say this now because I don't know if your brother is going to let me watch you alone again for a good long while. Don't forget what happened to you the last seven years. You hearing me, Kid?"

Mabel stared at him, her eyes wide.

"I get that it's hard," Stan continued, reading Mabel's expression. "But every day it's going to get easier for you. You're going to get better. You'll get used to living here and go wandering around when you do looking for things to do. And even if, one day, you get the chance, don't forget. Don't give up those memories. Because if you forget them you can't use them. Without them… you'll lose yourself."

Mabel forgot about what the police had told Dipper. She wasn't in some basement for seven years being abused, she was at hogwarts. Without her brother. During the summers she would spend her time between living at Agatha's house and spying on Dipper. If he knew Mabel was alive that would put him in danger. Death Eaters and Morgana would do anything to get Mabel. They would use Dipper as a ransom, and he would be killed anyway because thats what Death Eaters and Morgana do. So Mabel would watch Dipper during the summer, to feel closer to him. She grew up with him even though he didn't know it. Thank you, invisibility cloak! Then Mabel remembered about her parents... she had her cloak off while she was walking towards their house to see how they were holding up as a family. Then Mabel's Dad saw her as she was walking on the sidewalk. In disbelief he forgot about driving. Her parents were coming up at an intersection. He didn't see the red light... At least Dipper didn't see his parents killed. At least it wasn't Dipper's Fault, it was mine. Mabel thought. She broke down and started to cry.

Stan sighed. Jesus, he hadn't thought what he was going to say was enough to make the girl cry. Sensing a meltdown, he closed the space between them and hugged her as Mabel broke down completely, her knees buckling so she collapsed into him. Stan guessed she'd done a lot of crying over the past couple days, and that she was still a few more good cries from the beginnings of okay. "I get it," he told her, his heart twisting as she clutched the fabric of his suit jacket in her fists and sobbed into his shoulder. "I know."

She took a good twenty minutes to calm down, by which time the poor thing had a serious case of the hiccups that would have been amusing if they weren't so violent they appeared to be hurting her. "All those gulps of air you took," Stan told her, making sure she could stand on her own before he let her go. "Come with me. Let's get you some water."

She followed him without protest down the hall to his kitchen, which he had made an attempt to clean earlier in the day. He hadn't gotten much further than wiping down the counters and the table, but while the place was cluttered at least nothing was sticky anymore.

Mabel sat at the kitchen table and rested her chin in her hands as Stan found a cup and filled it with tap water. To be honest, he was a little bit dazzled by this girl. She wasn't scared of him in the slightest, was she? He had expected there to be a long period of time waiting for her to warm up to him. He was pretty excited that they seemed to have skipped that part, but still… it was strange. Unless maybe…

Stan set the cup in front of Mabel as she hiccupped again, grimacing. "Drink up," Stan ordered her, hating to see her so uncomfortable. "It'll help a lot."

She did, taking careful sips from the cup as Stan lowered himself into the chair opposite her. Stan watched her curiously. It was possible. Slim chance, of course, but possible. "Do you remember me, Kid?" he asked quietly.

She paused in her sips, looking up at him, and her lips turned up in a smile. Stan took that for a yes. "I'll be damned," he said, leaning back in his seat. "I know your brother didn't remember. He thinks he met me at…" Stan trailed off, realizing he was about to admit to Mabel that they'd all thought she was dead and given up on her so much they'd practically held a funeral. But Stan didn't know that Mabel already knew about the Memorial, after all, she was there. In an invisible cloak. "Well, that's not important. Anyway, he didn't remember me from before then. When I came to see you kids when you were real little. Four or five years old, I think. You were a couple tiny things."

Mabel was still smiling at him from across the table, so Stan took that as an invitation to keep going. "I was just passing through Piedmont on the way back from looking at a possible attraction for the shack and stopped to visit for an afternoon. Dipper was running around your front yard and stopped for just a minute to ask your dad who I was before he went back to doing whatever it was he was doing. But you had that broken leg. Bright little pink cast. You looked so upset that you couldn't play with your brother and you were moping on the porch watching him. I never saw a kid look so sad before."

He could see it in his head as he spoke, as the memory was a very dear one. "I sat with you on the porch playing checkers and listening to you tell all sorts of stories," Stan smiled at his great niece. "You were one adorable kid, you know that?"

Mabel grinned at him as she polished off her water. Her hiccups had come to an end, it seemed. She showed Stan her empty cup before setting it down.

"You want more?" Stan asked. Mabel considered his question and slowly shook her head. Huh. He hadn't seen her do that before. He wondered if she'd communicated with Dipper that way or if this was the first time she'd responded with a clear yes or no, even if she wasn't speaking yet.

Stan was out of ideas of what to do with her, so he decided to bring her into the living room and turn on the television. Mabel nestled into the couch, curling into Stan's side and letting out what could only be described as a purr, as Stan surfed channels until he found something he thought Mabel might enjoy, a program called "Duck-tective."

They watched it on low volume for a couple hours and Stan was starting to admit he liked the show when Mabel nodded off. "Hey," Stan nudged her. "You wanna go to bed?"

She yawned exaggeratedly and nodded once, her expression adorably exhausted. Stan stood up and tried to help her stand, but it seemed that her weak legs combined with being so tired was preventing her from keeping upright. Stan sighed, knowing his back was going to be killing him for this tomorrow, before he picked her up. Well, maybe his back wouldn't hurt him as much as he thought. The poor kid weighed next to nothing.

He managed to get all the way up the stairs with Mabel contentedly curled up in his arms and with some effort managed to get the door to the attic open with his elbow. He brought Mabel to the unoccupied bed on the right side of the room and set her down at its end so he could pull back the sheets for her. She crawled under the covers and fell into the pillows, her lips twitching up in a smile as she shut her eyes and Stan awkwardly tucked her in.

He let out a quiet groan and sat at her feet, waiting until her breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep. Dipper was dead to the world on the opposite end of the room, sprawled out and snoring softly. It amused Stan just a bit.

Well, the kids – he knew they were nineteen, but he couldn't think of them as anything but kids – were in bed; he may as well follow suit. He stood up and, on an impulse, kissed Mabel's forehead. "You'll be okay," he whispered, patting her shoulder before crossing the room back to the door.

He took one final look at his great niece and nephew, sound asleep, and mumbled a final goodnight before he shut the door.


	8. A New Start - Wanted or Not

Dipper jolted awake early the next morning, for a moment forgetting where he was and panicking because he wasn't at home in his own bed. Then it hit him; he was in Oregon. Because Mabel—

Mabel. Where was Mabel?

Dipper sat up, vigorously rubbing his eyes, and looked around the attic room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his sister in the bed on the opposite end of the room, curled up in the pink blankets and sound asleep. It looked like their Grunkle Stan had done a good job last night watching her until she was ready to go to bed.

He got up out of bed and kissed Mabel on the head, while she was dreaming about her first time at Hogwarts

Flashback!

"Wowwy-Kazowy! That was amazing!" Mabel said in excitement as Hagrid finished his barrel roll.

"Oh, well I have alot of practice."

Hagrid and Mabel were coming up on a large castle. "Whoa! whats that?"

"That would be Hogwarts school of wizardry and witchcraft." Hagrid said with pride.

"Wow! I can't believe thats a thing!" Mabel said as Hagrid landed in the courtyard.

"Oh, do believe it." The old man said, coming out of the large doors of the massive school. Mabel turned to see the long gray beard from earlier. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor Dumbledore."

Mabel let out a chuckle, "All you guys have really funny names. Oh! Can I have one too? I'll be McDazzle Bumbersnazzle!" While Dumbledore and Hagrid shared a laugh at Mabel's charm. Dumbledore replied, "My apologies, Mabel. But you're going to have to keep your given name. Now follow me, theres much to do."

Mabel followed Professor Dumbledore into Hogwarts. "I can imagine that you are quite... overwhelmed at the moment. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, kinda." She said as she looked around. "Hey, wheres Hagrid?"

"Oh, you will see him soon, I assure you."

"Okay, good I like him." Mabel replied as she started skipping.

"Mabel, I have something for you." Professor Dumbledoor stopped in the hallway, and Mabel stopped as well. Dumbledoor pulled a small wooden box out of his robe. Mabel thought where are his pockets? Dumbledore knelt down and said "Put you're right index finger out." Mabel did so, and he opened the box. There was a small silver dragon inside. Then the dragon came to life and flew onto Mabel's right hand. When it reached her index finger, it shape shifted into a golden unicorn with eyes that were diamonds that had rainbow colors. The unicorn kneeled down and wrapped its tail around her finger, ending at the abdomen.

"Wow..."

"Mabel, you are whats called the Prime Merlinian. That means you are very, very, very special." He enunciated the last very. "The Prime Merlinian is someone who will live one thousand years after Merlin's death and inherit the power of Merlin, the greatest wizard to ever live."

Mabel just gulped before her optimistic energy returned, "So I guess you could call me... the Prime Mabellian? Eh, eh?" Dumbledore chuckled at the child's joke.

"Well you've had an exhausting day, I'm sure you'd like to get to bed."

"Yes please! I'm so tired, but how am I going to get back home?"

"Well, its too late to take you home tonight. So I had Argus here prepare you a room."

"Who?" Mabel turned around to find Argus Filch standing right over her. "Eeek!"

"I'll show you to your room miss." He said.

Mabel saw his cat, and gasped "oh! Kitty!"

"One, more thing." Professor Dumbledore revealed a small brown leather book out of his robe. Where are the pockets!? "Every magican needs a spellbook, that contains plenty of information on spells, charms, potions, magical creatures, et cetera."

"Huh, I thought it'd be bigger." Mabel questioned.

"Oh, no its just pocket sized, try opening it up." Dumbledore replied. Mabel then opened the book once, it turned into a bigger book. Then she tried again, and it doubled in size again. Finally after two more times it could actually be opened. It was bigger than her head! "That is the entire history of magic. It also contains the recepie for potions and how to learn new spells."

"Wow, um do I have to learn all this?" she asked while struggling to keep the full sized book in her arms.

"Don't worry, you will have plenty of time." Dumbledore said mysteriously as he walked away. She didn't exactly know what he meant by that but she was too tired to ask.

Mabel walked through the large corridors of chiseled stone with Argus the... janitor? "So this is like a boarding school?"

Argus just moaned and showed Mabel her room... "Here you are."

"Oh, thank you!" Mabel walked in and Argus shut the door.

Hmm that guy isn't very friendly. Mabel thought to herself as she climbed underneath the blankets. Mabel took the ring off, putting it on the nightstand next to her and sleepily said "Goodnight, Magic Unicorn ring." she looked out the stone window and said "Goodnight, Dipper, I'll see you tomorrow."


	9. Delivery!

"Mabel? Mabel?" She groaned as she turned to face the wall in bed. "Mabel, get up, breakfast is ready." She opened her eyes and saw Dipper sitting on the end of her bed. Mabel barely sat up when Dipper helped her out of bed and walked her down the stairs. She could go up and down the stairs slowly but surely on her own. She did it last night when everyone was asleep to write a letter to Professor Slughorn. It took about an hour for her owl, Ninja to find her. She sent the message requesting the ingredients for a resuscitatio potion. Which she remembered by heart. After all, it was the first potion she learned. "Okay, and we're down!" Dipper said excitedly as they made it down the final step. Mabel just rolled her eyes. How stupid did he think she was? Treating her like a broken puppy or something.

"Stancakes are ready!" Stan yelled from the kitchen. Dipper helped Mabel sit down in one of the wooden chairs. She was starting to get very annoyed by what Dipper thought of her - weak and helpless. Stan put plates of pancakes in front of them, as well as orange juice and forks. "Eat up!" Although Mabel's hands were always slightly shaking she could still eat by herslef.

"Oh, Mabel let me help you with that." Dipper said as he leaned across the table. Mabel pulled herself along with her fork holding a piece of stancake. Mabel glared at Dipper and persued her lips slowly nodding her head no. Dipper was a little taken back by her refusal of his help.

"Oh hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" Stan asked. As Dipper got up and went into the living room to talk, Stan winked at Mabel. She knew exactly what he was going to say to Dipper, something probably along the lines of lay off. Then she smiled and turned back to her Stancakes, eating them in content.

"What's up, Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked.

"Oh, well, Dipper, I was thinking you could maybe give Mabel some space."

"What?" Dipper replied, dumbfounded.

"Dipper, all I'm asking you to do is to let her do things herself. She isn't helpless ya know. Shes smarter than you think she is and... I think shes getting a little irritated with you, trying to help all the time." He whispered the last part really quietly, as Dipper looked to see Mabel eating her pancakes without any hassle.

"Yeah, okay. I guess I was suffocating her a little bit wasn't I?" admitted Dipper. Stan and Dipper talked a bit more about how she was doing before going back into the kitchen. Mabel's plate and dishes were clean and drying on the rack next to the sink. She was standing next to the counter while she was fiddling with a small pouch. "Mabel?"

Mabel dropped it on the counter and stopped playing with it. She gestured to Dipper to come over. "Whats this?" Dipper asked, totally confused to how on earth she got it.

"She probably found it somewhere in the shack, I'm always finding strange stuff in random places." Stan cut in.

Mabel put her hands together and pulled them apart, nodding to the pouch. "You want me to open it?" Dipper asked and Mabel nodded. The knot that was wrapping it was pretty tight, no wonder she couldnt get it open. Dipper finally untied it and opened it. He noticed how cold it was and shut the windows how did those get open? Mabel was pulling a number of strange items out of the pouch she pulled out a tiny bottle with a marble dragon on the cap containing what looked like blood, then a number of leaves, grasses, and flower petals. Finally, Mabel took a brown feather that was on the windowsill that Dipper didn't notice was there. Everything was laid out in little piles that Mabel had organized.

She opened a cupboard and pointed to a large pot that she was too weak to lift. Then she made Dipper fill it up with water and put it on the stove. She turned it up to high. It was boiling in a few minutes, then Mabel started dumping the things that were once in the pouch, one by one, into the pot. The water in the pot started turning different colors once each ingredient was added in. Dipper finally asked, "Mabel, what on earth are you doing?"

Mabel stopped for a moment and looked down at the pot. Suddenly, she turned around and made a T with her fingers.

"What? T? What does- ohhh you're making tea!" Mabel nodded, as Dipper relaxed. Stan was sitting at the table reading the newspaper not really caring about what they were yammering about.

For the final ingredient Mabel opened the strange bottle with the red liquid inside and poured all of it in. The "tea" then turned a reddish-pink color. She took a measuring spoon and took one cup of "tea" out of the pot. And drank it quickly. She made a slightly sour face, an idecation it didn't taste good.

"Not good?" Dipper asked. Mabel shook her head. She made her way to the living room and fell down on the armchair. She sure did get tired fast. Dipper let her fall asleep on the chair while he sat on the floor next to her and watched Duck-tective. Several hours later Mabel was still sleeping. It was about 7:00. If she slept there anylonger she might wake up with a strong back pain. So Dipper tried waking her up with no luck. He decided to carry her upstairs and let her sleep on their bed. Even though Stan asked him to give her some space he couldn't leave her- what if she needed something? So Dipper crawled into his bed and let her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD ALL THE FLUFF


	10. Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLASHBACK TIMEEEEE

Mabel sat up immediatley, forgetting where she was. Breathing heavily, she remebered she was somewhere in Great Britain "Oh... Oh, yeah. Well, better get up!" Mabel hopped out of the fancy bed and picked up the ring and book, put them in her sweater pocket and opened the old door. I'm coming, Dipper. Mabel thought. She walked out into the massive stone corridors. In the corridor she saw a woman- maybe in her 60s walking towards her wearing a black pointy hat and dress. "Oh, Mabel Pines, I was coming to wake you, but I see you've gotten yourself up."

"Um, yeah." Mabel was confused to who this woman was.

"Excuse me, my name is Minerva McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor house."

"Oh, nice to meet you, and you must know my name already."

"Now, Mabel, if you would come with me."

"Okay!" Mabel said, skipping along. Falsely believeing she was going home.

After a long walk over a flight of stairs they reached a door. Professor McGonagall knocked, and Dumbledores voice called out "Come in!" Mabel and Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall and Mabel Pines there you are." He said while sitting at his desk. The room was filled with strange oddities you would only see at a top rate halloween party. Behind him a large orange and golden bird. "Mabel, please sit." The expression on his face turned from friendly to serious.

"Sure," Mabel said suspicously as she sat in the kushy chair. Professor McGonagall stood to the side behind Mabel and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Do you remeber how I told you, yesterday, that you were special? The Prime Merlinian?" Dumbledore asked with a straight face.

"The Prime Mabellian." Mabel corrected him.

"Sorry, The Prime Mabellian. And I also told you, that you have the power of Merlin, somewhere inside you, correct?" Mabel nodded. "With that power comes a... burden you will bear until the time comes. And how long that time is I do not know." Dumbledore was looking her straight in the eye.

"Well, what is that burden?"

Minerva stepped in and knelt down next to Mabel, "Those people who attacked you, and the man who took you, they are called death eaters, followers of Morgana, the evil sorceress."

"Morgana? The evil lady who tried to kill me yesterday?" Mabel asked. Minerva nodded.

Dumbledore spoke, "I'm afraid so. Her power is growing stronger. And the only one who has ever come close to ending her reign of terror was Merlin, one-thousand years ago." Mabel just gulped. "Morgana intends to take over the world. Just as she did one thousand years ago and failed, barely."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Mabel asked.

"We ll you're the only one who could stop her. So her first priority would be killing you." Dumbledore said, drifting away into his own thought, Minerva shot him a really? look. He started again, "You have a great, good power in you Mabel. And very many people would like to eradicate that power. And they'll do anything to get their hands on it. Including indangering the people you love."

Mabel suddenly thought Dipper! She looked up with tears in her eyes. "My Brother?" Dumbledore nodded slowly and looked down.

He looked up again and said "Its your choice to stay, Mabel. Just know the risks." Tears slowly slid down Mabel's cheeks. Minerva comforted Mabel by crouching behind her and putting her hand on her shoulder. She looked up "Wait, but Dipper's my brother, shouldn't he be special like me too?"

Dumbledore sighed and said "In your case- I'm afraid not." Although Mabel was disappointed, she wasn't exactly expecting a yes.

"Okay, I understand. I think I should stay here- and be safe." Mabel said. Only for the sake of her brother. She didn't know that her decision would mean the difference of life and death for millions of people. She only thought it would mean the difference of life or death for her parents and brother.

Professor Minerva McGonagall took Mabel back to her room. "I'm deeply sorry for all the troubles we've presented you with, dear. I recommend you start studying now, school is starting in a few months and you have had very little exposure to magic. Feel free to explore the castle, stay out of locked rooms, and Hagrid's house is straight down from the courtyard, I'm sure he would like to see you." Minerva winked and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Mabel sat on the bed, looking out the window. "Its not all bad, Mabel. Think about it, Magic! Confirmation that its real! Take that, Dipper!" Just mentioning his name made her break down. For all she knew she'd never see him again. She cried for a few hours before getting tired of it, so she decided to read the magical book Dumbledore gave her. There was some pretty interesting stuff in there, some of the pages she studied the most were about love potions and unicorns. By the time she finished it was dark. She looked out the window and saw the big dipper. She started to cry again before going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this was the 1st chapter I wrote without Cantica10's original work. Just wanna clear that up. I don't wanna get in trouble for plagiarizing so I wanna just make it clear that Cantica wrote most (if not, all) of the past 9 chapters (Not including this one)


	11. A so-called Miracle

Dipper woke up, he opened his eyes to see Mabel's blankets pulled back. Frightened, he ran down the stairs to go get Grunkle Stan. Then he heard laughing, not from Stan because he said "...and thats how I broke out of columbian jail!" He came into see good ol' Mabel. Bright eyed, smiling Mabel. Dipper just stood in the doorway with his mouth wide open. Just yesterday she was practically a skeleton. "Oh, hey Dipper..." Mabel blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"B-b-but, how!? This is physically impossible!" Dipper almost screamed.

"Musta been a miracle. Or my Stancakes. They have magical healing properties ya' know!" Stan said before taking a sip of his coffee.

Dipper was still having trouble processing it. But he stopped himself from over-analyzing it like he does with everything. And just gave Mabel a hug. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me, too brobro." Mabel replied before she said "Pat, Pat." as she patted his back twice like when they were kids. Dipper laughed for a moment before he did the same.

After finishing his paper, Stan left the room and started watching Baby Fights! on the TV.

Dipper thought about the day Mabel was kidnapped, then he remembered, she could talk now. She could tell the police what happened and help find the kidnapper, get justice for Mabel. Dipper coughed, "So um, Mabel, what do you remember about, you know? The last seven years? And how did you get in the alley"

The question threw Mabel off. Everyone thought she was being held captive in a basement somewhere by some creep for the last seven years of her life, rotting away. That was the only answer the police could come up with for the infirmitatem spell that was put on her by a death eater in the alley. She never thought about what she would tell them, that she was at a wizardry school for the past 7 years? "Mabel?" Dipper asked again.

"Oh, right, um. I don't remember much. He kept me blindfolded most of the time, so I never saw anything." Mabel said, trying to make up lies to fit with what Dipper and the police knew, and already thought. While at the same time trying to make sure the police didn't have anything to go on to continue the search for Mabel's make-believe captor. Although the man who kidnapped her was real and yet to be caught. Somewhere in the lair of Morgana, wherever that may be.

"What else? Did you hear his voice? Where were you kept?" Dipper was very eager to find details. He needed justice for Mabel.

"No, he never said anything. I was kept somewhere cold and hard."

"Why couldn't you escape? And how did you eat, what did you drink?" He asked, this time for sake of fueling his hatred for her kidnapper.

"Oh um," Mabel thought for a second. "I was handcuffed in shackles that were chained to the ground." Maybe that was a bit overly dramatic. She tried to decrease the amount of barbarity in her story with her next answer, "But he fed me sandwitches for food, with apple juice." She looked at Dipper, puzzled. She remembered that they found her underneath the effects of an infirmitatem, spell. To them it looked like she had been starved. She quickly changed her story, "But he only let me eat every few days."

Dipper kind of regreted asking after that. "I'm so sorry, Mabel." he looked down as he started to tear up. "Its all my fault, I'm so sorry. If I had just left my vest then..." He started to silently cry with his head down and his hands on his forehead.

Mabel thought, Shit, did he actually think it was his fault? "Hey, hey, hey, Dipper," Mabel leaned over the table and put her hand on his shoulder. "Its not your fault." He couldn't have done anything. And if he tried he probably would've been killed. "It's okay, Dipper. I'm here now. I've always been right there with you." Mabel said as she came around the table and hugged him, not letting go.

When Mabel said I've always been right there with you, he assumed she meant in his heart or something. When she was actually following him around in an invisible cloak all day. Once she found a bunch of jerky kids finishing up a three against one fight on Dipper. So she followed the kids home and gave each one of them little piggy tails while they were sleeping.

"Mabel, I'm sorry, we had a memorial for you and I just gave up hoping that you were alive and I shouldn't have given up, if I didn't we might have found you."

"Dipper, its okay. Sometimes its just easier to forget."

After a while when Dipper stopped mourning over all the years they spent apart. And Stan closed the Mystery Shack, they were all together watching another Duck-tective! Marathon. Stan was on the chair, and Mabel and Dipper were sitting on the floor. Mabel was enjoying herself when she remembered literally everything besides her brother and uncle. Hogwarts, Morgana, Death Eaters, the end of the world! She yelled at herself inside her head, get your priorities straight, Mabel! Then Mabel remembered her book and ring, and clothes.

Stan said, "Okay, I'm gonna hit the sack. Goodnight!" Stan said as he left the room.

"Mabel, I think we should get to bed too." Dipper said.

"Yeah, okay." Mabel started to follow Dipper upstairs. When they got to the room. Mabel asked, "Hey, um, Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, well wheres my book, and ring?" asked Mabel, playing with her fingers, afraid Dipper would ask questions.

"Oh yeah, that stuff that was found on you." Dipper pulled out a box from underneath his bed, he opened the cardboard up and handed it to Mabel. "Thats everything the people at the police station gave me."

Mabel opened it up to find her school clothes in it too. She put the box under her bed.

"Mabel, what is all that? And what are those wierd clothes? How did you end up in an alley?" Dipper forgot to ask that earlier.

"Oh, um, the book and ring is just some junk I found in the alley, and I got the clothes because when I started to grow out of my old ones, thats what the kidnapper gave me to put on." Mabel made up off the top of her head.

"Well, okay..." Dipper told Mabel, not quite believing what she had told him.


	12. Expecting Someone? + A Hogwarts Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdee. This one is gonna be like twelve chapters in one. If you get bored and don't wanna read the whole thing, then skip to the bottom and I will summarize everything in the NOTES section.

Dipper got up in the middle of the night to get some water. He was in the kitchen when he heard the entrance to the mystery shack open and close. He turned the fossit off and walked into the gift shop and looked out the window. No one was at the door. But the door was unlocked. He could have sworn he locked it before going to bed. "Must'a been the wind or somethin." he said as he turned around to find a man with black slicked back hair with a go-t and large fur coat and top hat, he said, "Or something." before raising his hand and whispering, "stupefy" a red light blasted out of the stranger's hand before Dipper fell to the ground.

Flashback time again! - This ones gonna be a long one!

**K, guys, heads up, this is going to be a rly long flashback. It will cover 7 years of Mabel's time at Hogwarts, also I made a few modifications. Your first year of Hogwarts starts when you are 13 years of age or older instead of 11. So Mabel literally just made the cut. Also, theres 8 years of schooling instead of 7 years. Btw, most of its diaglog, you'll get through it pretty fast**

Mabel woke up. Feeling the unfamiliar bed beneath her. She wiped the crust off her eyes, and looked out the window, at the rolling hills and at the shimmering lake behind them. This is my home now I guess. At least the view isn't that bad. She sniffed the fresh air. Something wasn't quite right. She sniffed around a bit more. Then her nose led her to her armpits. "Ugh, I haven't showered in days!" After all, Mabel has been wearing the same outfit ever since... well you know. Mabel went into the bathroom to the left of the bed. She didn't know how the shower worked. So she experimented with it behind the curtain for a while.

After the shower, Mabel remembered that she needed clean clothes. She looked around in the bathroom for some but couldn't find any. She found a robe though. So she put that on. No luck for clothes in the bedroom either. She was about to look around the school for some as a last resort, when she opened the door she found a number of nice folded gray light button- up sweaters, short sleeved button- up white shirts, darker gray skirts, white socks, and private articles of clothing, along with a few red and golden ties. She picked them up and changed into them. As she looked at herself in the mirror in the bathroom she said, "Hmm, I kinda like this school girl outfit, good thing I have more than one!"

Once Mabel was done posing in front of the mirror she got bored. Ugh, I've already read through that book already. Well, more like skimmed through it, skipping 10 pages at a time. That book had to be like 700 pages long right? And she didn't feel quite comfortable enough to explore the castle on her own. I know! I'll visit Hagrid! Professor McGonagall said that that was something she could do to keep herself entertained. She put on her ring and grabbed her book and attempted to shove it into her sweater pocket. So she folded it even smaller and it fit.

Mabel skipped through the courtyard into the long hallway dealy that went across the river. When she reached the end she could see Hagrid's house, well it was more of a hut. She skipped down the grassy trail and knocked on his door. No answer. "Hagrid? It's me, Mabel!" She decided to come back later when she heard...

"Mabel!" Hagrid said, pulling something using a rope with a small amount of difficulty out of the forest.

"Oh, hi Hagri...what is that?!" Mabel yelled as she stood on Hagrid's doorstep staring at a white horse with golden hooves... and a horn on its head coming out of the forest. Mabel started to hyperventolate.

The unicorn was giving Hagrid a great deal of trouble as it was exiting the forest. He was tugging hard on the rope now, the unicorn jumping and swaying its head back and forth. "Mabel, mind giving me a hand?" he struggled to say.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, what do I do?" Mabel came running over to Hagrid.

"Stroke its neck to calm it, a unicorn prefers a woman's touch!" Hagrid yelled over the neighing.

"Um, okay..." Mabel started to reach for the unicorn's neck, but hesitated out of fear of getting stepped on as it jumped up and down. "Nice little magical creature!" she saw an opportunity to reach at it. When her hand met the side of the creature it instantly calmed down.

Hagrid dropped the rope and put his hands on his knees gulping down air. "Thanks, I've been trying to catch one of these things since the beginning of summer."

"What for?" Mabel asked, now stroking the unicorn's forehead and muzzle.

"For the care of magical creatures class when it starts this fall for those in their second year and above." Hagrid said regaining his strength.

"You mean we actually get to take a class on unicorns!?"

"Yes, among other creatures such as hippogriffs and kneazles."

"I don't know what either of those things are, but they sound amazing!" Mabel squeeled with excitement.

"Ah, yes, but I only teach about a number of the mystical beasts in the world."

"Wai-wai-wai-wa-wait... you teach the class? I thought you were only a grounds keeper."

"Well theres only so much work that needs to be done around here." He noticed that Mabel was wearing a ring while stroking the unicorn. "I see you've gotten your ring." Hagrid said.

"Oh, yeah, it was a silver dragon before but then it turned into a unicorn." Mabel held out her hand so Hagrid could see.

Hagrid then showed Mabel his hand, his ring was made of bronze with a large maroon jasper on the top. She smiled at him.

"How do they work?"

"The purpose of rings is to channel our magical energy and project itself as we want it to."

"So they're like projectors?" Mabel asked.

"In a way, yes. Everyone has a different type of ring that is able to comprehend their magic at a perfect level, they're magical channel. Like a foot to a shoe. If a rings magic sorter is too small for you, theres no telling what it will do, if its too big, then its hard to conduct any magic."

"Can people have the same ring?"

"Some rings are more common than others. Take an iron quartz ring for example, if I had a buck for everybody who had one... I'd be rich! Some are rare. But you have a one of a kind ring, Mabel." Hagrid nodded towards it.

"Huh." Mabel looked down at the golden creature that was literally wrapped around her finger.

"Do you have your spellbook with you?" Hagrid asked as he started leading the unicorn into a circular pen near his hut.

"Yeah," Mabel pulled the book out of her pocket.

"Unfold it, and on the front page, say search: dentes figere."

Mabel looked at him unsurely. "Um, okay. Search: dentes figere!" The book's pages started flipping magically like the wind was flipping them. The pages stopped and ended at a page titled, Skip muggle dentistry; dentes figere "Whats this?"

"I figured those metal contraptions must be causing you some trouble." Hagrid said, walking over and looking at the page.

He wasn't wrong, there were plenty of foods that got caught in the wires, and they did hurt every once in a while. "Yeah, they are. Is that a spell to get them off or something?"

"Yes, now smile wide." Hagrid said backing up.

Mabel followed his instructions.

"3...2...1! Dentes figere!" With a blast of white light aimed at Mabel's teeth she fell back.

"Oof," she grunted, on the ground.

Hagrid walked over to her, "Are you alright, Mabel?"

When she sat up and was about to talk something was wiggling to get out of her mouth, she spit it out. Her braces popped out and ran away into the forest! "Well there goes $5,000." Mabel commented. The spell Hagrid casted didn't only remove her braces, but it straightened her teeth perfectly and whitened them too! She had a perfect smile. Mabel felt around her mouth! "No more pokey stuff! Thanks, Hagrid!"

"Oh, no problem. No one uses dentists in the wizarding world. They just use that spell. Besides if I didn't do the spell- one of the kids once school has begun might." Hagrid said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well one year - a muggle born kid came to the school wearing those metal contraptions, one of his friends attempted to use the dentes figere spell, and poof! All his teeth fell out! Of course he was taken to the hospital wing and got his teeth fixed up within about a month."

"Jeez, that must-a sucked. Oh, and what does muggle born mean?" Mabel asked.

"Oh, well a muggle means human with non magical abilities, and muggle born means that both your parents are muggles. But one of your distant ancestors must have been a wizard or witch because that would give you the ability of magic- like how your ancestor was Merlin."

"Whoa but, I thought he lived like a thousand years ago or some bis. How can I be the only one with magic powers, in my entire family?"

"You can read all about it in the school library, I'm afraid I have a spider problem to take care of deep in the forest."

"Okay, bye Hagrid!" Mabel said, running up to the castle.

"Library, Library, Library, where are you?" After about 30 minutes of walking through the halls and finding nothing but empty classrooms, Mabel finally found the library. The sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows overwhelmed Mabel. "Oh, boy, how am I going to find a book in a magic library when I don't even know how a normal one works!?" Dipper would know. Mabel thought, she missed him so much. He could find a book he needed in seconds, and he loved librarys, he would be all over this. "Bleh, stay focused, Mabel," she said, shaking her head, trying hard not to think about Dipper. "Okay, um, I guess I'll start in this one?"

Mabel started to walk over to an isle when a man's voice said, "Excuse me, did you say you're looking for a book?"

"Ah! Who-who said that!?" Mabel yelped, looking around.

"Right here, the painting."

Mabel turned her head to find a painting of a man wearing funny clothing. "Oh, um, hi." She said, a bit taken back to see a painting moving and talking.

"My name is Temeritus Shanks, and who might you be?" The painting announced.

"Oh, um, Mabel Pines."

"Oh! Mabel Pines, The Grand Merlinian! Desendant of Merlin! What a pleasure to meet you! I have read all about you in the newspaper!"

"I'm in a newspaper...?" Mabel asked.

"Oh yes, the Daily Prophet!" Quoting a headline, Temeritus said, "The Grand Merlinian, Muggle-born Mabel Pines, Enrolled Into Hogwarts," He chuckled a little bit before resuming the conversation. "I was hoping you would stop by, you know you're a very big deal."

"I am?" Mabel looking confused. She thought she was only supposed to get rid of this lady and she could go home to Dipper.

"Of course you are! You're the Prime Merlinian. You are the only one who could stop Morgana and save millions, billions of lives!"

Mabel gulped and clenched her stomach with her hand as she whispered, "...billions?"

"Yes! Billions!" The painting man said elated.

Mabel was getting sidetracked again, "Could you just tell me where to find a book about Merlin?"

"Oh, right, the third row on your left. And if you find yourself in a book don't be suprised, the books are self-updating!"

"Um, thanks!" Mabel called back.

Mabel finally found the book about Merlin, the cover read; The Entire History of Merlin. She started reading the first page.

Merlin, sometimes known as the Prince of Enchanters, was born in an unknown time during the medieval era around 982. Merlin was fabled to be able to do magic without a ring. He had a twin sister, Morgan le Fay, also known as the evil witch, Morgana...

Morgana? Mabel thought to herself.

Mabel turned to the Table of Contents page and found a chapter named Morgan le Fay; The Death of Merlin on page 162. She turned to that page and started reading.

Morgan le Fay, now the evil witch known as Morgana, was Merlin's twin sister and shared his increased magical abilities. She is the founder of the Dark Arts and the Three Unforgiveable Curses, the Killing Curse, Torture Curse, and Imperius (Mindcontrol) Curse. Morgan planned to enslave or kill all muggles under the Imperius Curse and use them to take control of the wizarding world. Giving her full control of the earth. She had started to gain followers that she promised would be rewarded after she enslaved the earth. She named them death eaters. Merlin learned of these plans and attempted to stop her for several years, gaining followers also, including Merlin's son. In which time she invented the immortality charm, allowing her to live forever, for which the incantation and hand movement is still unknown. In the final battle of Merlin and Morgana. Morgana placed a killing curse on Merlin. Allowing her to get away. But since Morgana only grazed Merlin's arm with the curse, and Merlin partially defended himself using a series of charms, it was less effective causing Merlin to die in about 5 minutes of being cursed instead of instantly. Merlin's son was fighting in the war against Morgana. He stayed with his father during his final moments, in which time he placed a charm on his son's bloodline. With his dying breath he spoke, "Preserve my magic, and my bloodline's magic for one to poccess in one-thousand years. If two shall be born then let the one with the purest heart receive my power." At the same time Merlin was put under a killing curse, he placed an extremely strong magic removal spell on Morgana, which lowered her magic ability to that of a muggle and took her hundreds of years to regain any magic.

"Maybe its better that Dipper doesn't have magic." Mabel said to herself. As much as she wanted him to be here with her. After reading about what happened to Merlin and Morgana, she had a lump in her throat, worried that the same thing would happen to them. Hell, it already did in that tree.

Mabel kept reading more, apparently Merlin and Morgana were best friends as kids. But as they got older they got into some serious sibling rivalry, being the most powerful wizards on the planet, leading Morgana into the Dark Arts. Other than that, Mabel learned that Merlin was the founder of Hogwarts along with four others, the original heads of the houses. And that his ring was a silver dragon and he was the most powerful wizard of all time and stuff, but Mabel already knew that part.

Normal books bored her, but books about magic and stuff she found interesting. Mabel noticed that it was almost dark through the library window. "Well better go back to my room." She thought about taking a few books with her to read before bed, but since there was no librarian to check them out to her, so she thought she better not.

Over the rest of the summer, Mabel spent most her time with Hagrid exploring the Forbidden Forest and learning about magical creatures, walking through the castle talking to paintings, ghosts, and house elves; becoming very good friends with some of them, getting the hang of moving staircases, and reading in the library. By the end of the summer she knew more about magic than she ever knew existed.

August 30th,

"Hagrid, Hagrid, Hagrid, Hagrid!" Mabel said, sprinting down the hill of grass to his hut, skirt flowing and her tie that wasn't tucked into her sweater flapping.

Hagrid was tending to the unicorn he had obtained from the Forbidden forest months ago when he said, "Mabel, what a pleasure!"

"Guess what day it is!" Mabel said, about ready to explode.

"The day before your first day of your first year at Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked.

"No, well yes it is. But guess what day it is besides that." Mabel said, her shoulders getting tenser by the second.

"Its, uh-"

Mabel cut him off, "Its my thirteenth birthday!" Mabel said excitedly throwing her hands high up in the air. The unicorn that she had named Majesty neighed. "Thats right, Majesty, it is a big deal!"

"Oh, yes!, I'll be right back," Hagrid went into his hut and brought out a plate with a small pink cake, with messy geen frosting letters, it read, Happee Birthdae Mabel. "Baked it myself, words and all."

Even though it was poorly made, Mabel appreciated the effort. "Wow thanks Hagrid!."

"Its not every day now a young lady turns thirteen is it?"

"Oh and this came for you from the owl." Hagrid pulled out an envelope from his coat pocket and handed it to Mabel.

Mabel opened up the envelope and pulled out a letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms Pines,

Since you are 13 years of age, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Its required that all attending students receive an acceptence letter. Even though you've already been accepted." Hagrid stated as Mabel pulled out a second page.

"Oh theres a list of stuff I have to get." Mabel said.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 ring

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad, friabems of these animals are also acceptable.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

"Blargh! How am I going to get all this stuff!?" Mabel ran her hand through her hair.

"Professor McGonagall has requested that I take you." Hagrid said.

"But where are we going to buy all this stuff?" Mabel asked.

"Diagon Alley, in London, now come." Hagrid gestured inside his hut.

Mabel walked into his hut, placed the cake on the table for later consumption and stood by Hagrid next to the fireplace. "We're going to London? Last time I was there I didn't have a very good experience."

"We'll be fine." Hagrid said taking a sack out of his pocket, opening it up revealing a green powder. He stuck his hand in and gave a bit to Mabel pouring it in her hands.

"Is that floo powder?" Mabel asked.

"Yes, how'd you know?" Hagrid asked.

"I've been doing alot of summer reading." Mabel responded. She expected something like that to come out of Dipper's mouth, and never hers.

"Huh, well remember to speak very clearly." Hagrid said as he fit into his small fireplace and said, "Diagon Alley!" before green flames transported him.

"Okay," Mabel stepped into the fireplace and crouched down so she could fit. "Diagon Alley!" green flames rose up to her head and before she knew it she was sliding out of a fireplace on the side of a street, Hagrid staring down at her.

He helped her up and said, "Very good for a first try."

"Thanks," Mabel pulled the list of supplies she needed out of her pocket. "Okay, obviously the most important thing on the list is a cat. We need to get one of those first." Mabel said with a great deal of seriousness in her eyes.

"An owl is a very useful creature to have, as you know they can send letters." Mabel didn't know that Professor McGonagall specifically wanted Hagrid to get Mabel an owl.

"But a cat is fluffy and cute. You can't beat that." Mabel was dead serious about getting a cat, she'd always wanted one.

"Let me see that list," Hagrid said. Mabel handed it over to Hagrid.

"It says here Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad, friabems of these animals are also acceptable." Hagrid pointed to the bottom of the list.

Friabems are animals that can shapeshift into two different entities, for example, an eagle can transform into a mouse. One of the Friabem's shapes need to have an egg when born, place the egg of one of the desired animals underneath the secondary desired animal when hatching. For example, placing an eagle egg under a mouse when hatching will give it the ability to shapeshift as needed or desired by its master to turn into a mouse. The page about Friabems was basically burned into the back of Mabel's head. She went over it multiple times. She liked the idea of having two pets in one. "Oh! A Cat-Owl! A Cowl!"

"While I go ask the pet shop owner if he has a Cowl Friabem, you can go get the clothes at Helga's Witchery Attire down the street." Hagrid said, handing Mabel the list.

"On it!" Mabel said running down the street.

Six hours of boring shopping later...

Mabel and Hagrid were pushing the cart down to the fireplace at diagon alley, where they arrived.

"Thanks again for buying me Ninja, Hagrid." Thats what Mabel named her black cat-owl. She put her finger through the cage to pet the owlet, only hatched a month ago.

"Consider it a birthday present." Hagrid said, smiling, delighted to see the girl's happyness.

When Hagrid and Mabel got back from Diagon Alley, men and women were arriving at Hogwarts, on broomsticks and flying carpets. She Even saw Professor McGonagall arrive on a broomstick coming from the direction of the lake.

"Whats going on?" Mabel looked up at Hagrid.

"Well, its August 30th, school starts tomorrow and the teachers have to get ready for their new classes."

"Huh, I didn't really think about that." Mabel said.

"You might want to pack your stuff, Mabel." Hagrid said,

"What!? Why?!" Mabel was flipping out inside.

"Oh, well tomorrow you're going to get on Hogwarts express at the King's Cross Station and come back to Hogwarts." he explained.

"But, why? I'll just go in a circle. Wouldn't it be easier if I just stayed here?" She asked, confused.

"Well, going on the Hogwarts express is almost a rite of passage. Besides it'll be a good way to make some friends."

"Oh, okay." Mabel said.

Mabel laid her regular outfit out, but she replaced the regular gold and red striped one with a black tie. One of her house elve friends explained the sorting hat ritual to her. That her tie represents Griffindore. And that she should wear a black tie on the train to avoid any questions being asked. Why would Professor McGonagall give her those ties if she hasn't been sorted yet?

The next morning Hagrid used floo powder to take Mabel right outside of King's Cross Station, they arrived in an old antique shop across from the entrance.

Hagrid stopped Mabel, pushing her cart with all of her items including sleepy little Ninja, in a bird cage. "Wheres the train?" Mabel asked.

"Right there," Hagrid pointed to a brick pillar that had a 9 sign on the right and a 10 sign on the left.

"I don't think thats it, Hagrid." Mabel looked at him like he had lost it.

"No, thats only the entrance, line up your cart slightly to the left of in the middle of the pillar. And run at it. Then- Blimey! Is that the time!?" Hagrid looked at his watch. "I'll see you when you get off the train." He handed Mabel a ticket for Platform 93/4

"But, Hagrid this..." When Mabel turned around he was gone.

"Okay! Just leave me here! Thats a great idea!" People stared at Mabel yelling at the ceiling as they walked by. "Okay, what did he say? Line it up a little to the left, and run. Here it goes!" Mabel sprinted with the cart at the pillar and all of a sudden she was at a train station- a different one. Mabel noticed a fancy sign, Hogwarts Express 93/4 I did it!

"All Aboarrrd!" The conductor called. Mabel gave him her ticket and got on the train, she was one of the last ones on, all the seats were taken up. She found an empty booth to sit in.

"So much for making friends." She said to herself, disappointed. After the train left the station, there was a knock on the booth door. Mabel quickly turned her head from the window.

"Um, excuse me," A girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes nervously said, "can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Oh, yes, of course." Mabel said. She wasn't quite used to all of the british accents.

"I'm Agatha, by the way, Agatha Quirke." She said, as she sat down. She was wearing the exact same outfit as Mabel.

"Oh, hi, I'm Mabel, Mabel Pines."

Agatha's face dropped. "So, so, its true? Do you... are you..." Agatha whispered the last part, "The Prime Merlinian?"

Mabel blushed, "Yeah, its true. But I prefer to be called The Prime Mabellian."

"Oh, heh. You replaced Merlin with Mabel. I get it." Agatha smiled at Mabel's joke.

Another knock at the door occured. They both turned their heads.

There was a boy with dark brown hair that was styled spiking up in the front, with green eyes, asked, "Mind if I sit here?" he had another british accent.

"Yeah, sure." Mabel said. She thought to herself ugh, why isn't anyone here American!?

He sat down next to Mabel. "I'm Griffin Finch."

Mabel heard his name and thought, A half lion, half eagle magical creature native to... she cut herself off. Is this what Dipper feels like all the time?

Mabel let Agatha go first, knowing that he would surely be taken back by the fact that she was who she was. "I'm Agatha, Quirke."

"And I'm Mabel P-"

"Pines!?" Griffin shouted and his face dropped like Agatha's did. Luckily the door was closed, the last thing Mabel wanted was attention.

"Yeeah." Mabel said looking down.

"I'm sorry." Griffin said.

"About what?" She asked, confused about what he was apologizing for.

"Being taken away from your family. Getting kidnapped by a death eater." He replied.

"Wait how did you know about that?" Mabel almost thought he was there when it happened.

"It was all in the paper. You've been the headline almost every day for the past 2 months. Didn't you know?"

"Well..." She hesitatated. She knew that she was the headline for one day, but for the entire summer?! And how much did the media know? What color underwear she was wearing?

After Griffin asked that last question and Mabel started to feel unconfortable, Agatha kicked him in she shin for asking. Griffin grunted. And then nodded her head no. Mabel could tell she was going to be good friends with Agatha.

When they got to Hogsmeade station, Mabel got off with Agatha and Griffin. She started to look around for Hagrid and saw his giant body rising like a skyscraper from all the kids around him. "Hagrid!" Mabel waved her hand to him so he could see her and ran up to him giving him a big hug. Griffin and Agatha chased after her, amazed to see the giant man.

"Whoa." Griffin gazed in amazement, looking up at him. Agatha just gulped.

"Rubin Hagrid, groundskeeper" He put his hand out for the kids to shake.

"Um, Griffin Finch." Griffin shook Hagrid's hand.

"Agatha Quirke." Agatha did the same.

"Quirke, sounds familiar." Hagrid said, thinking.

"Oh, um I have six brothers and sisters that went here and a few of them still go here." She replied.

"Thats where I know that name from! Well, we ought to get you kids on some boats!" Hagrid paused before he bellowed to all the students, "To the boats!" And everyone followed him to the black lake.

At the sorting ceremony, all of the first year students gathered around the rising floor in front of all the tables. Mabel had breakfast, lunch, and dinner there, that Mazey the house elf made her. For a house elf she could really cook!

Professor McGonagall spoke in her scottish accent, "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head. And you will be sorted into your houses."

Everyone was nervous when she started calling names from the list. The first girl who went up was finnicky and had red hair, she sat on the stool and the hat immediately called out "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table stood up and started clapping.A couple of names later Agatha was called up. She sat on the stool and the hat didn't even have to touch her head to make a decision. "Gryffindor! You Quirke kids are all the same!" When it was announced what Agatha was sorted into, a number of blonde kids celebrated especally loud. They must have been her siblings. Then Griffin was called up, it was a little easy to see what he was going to be sorted into, its practically his name. Finally, Mabel was called. Everyone gasped and started whispering. She gulped as she walked up the steps. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. "Hmm, this one is a tuffy. You're couragous, kind, intelligent, ambitous, I could see you in anyone of the houses..." Mabel could feel Hagrid watching her, hoping for Gryffindor. She saw Professor McGonagall staring at her too, but in a different way, as if she knew what was going to happen. "A very difficult choice indeed... seeing as how you're going to need to kill Morgana I think you're going to need more courage than anything. Gryffindor!"Everyone started clapping, the Gryffindor table stood up and cheered wildly.

Hagrid even jumped up and yelled "YES!" Realizing how unprofessional that was, he sat down and started to lightly clap like the rest of the teachers.

Professor McGonagall winked at Mabel when she sat down at the Gryffindor table. How did she know?

The Gryffindor house girl led the ladies into their dormrooms. And showed them how to get into the house common room. Although Mabel already knew as she perswaded the fat lady portrait to tell her over the summer. Mabel shared a room with Agatha. She missed sharing a room with someone, it was lonely.

"Dibs on this one!" Agatha shouted, running into the bedroom. She chose the one closest to the window.

"Hey Agatha?" Mabel asked.

"Do, um, you think I could have that one, I uh, Iike to look at the stars at night." She stuttered out.

Agatha was really good at reading people, "Oh yeah sure, I was about to ask to switch, I just called dibs on the first bed I saw." She lied.

"Oh, cool, thanks."

A couple house elves used apparation to transport into their room and drop off their stuff.

"Thanks, guys!" Mabel said waving at them.

"Anything for you, Mabel!" One of them said back.

"Whoa, how'd you know them?" Agatha asked. She hadn't seen anyone thank a house elf and be on friendly terms with them.

"Oh, I, uh stayed here over the summer, and I made a few friends." She said as if it was no big deal.

"Yeah, you stayed here over the summer! It said that in the paper..." Agatha trailed off.

Mabel really wished the newspaper hadn't shared so many details about her.

"Mmhmm. It wasn't really that bad. Hogwarts isn't like a regular school. Its not boring." Mabel explained, unlocking Ninja's cage. As he stepped out of the cage he turned into a kitten.

Agatha gasped, "You got a friabem? Not. Fair. All I got was this toad." She pulled a toad out of her pocket.

"Haha, I got Ninja here for my birthday." Mabel commented, stroking the kitten.

"Oh, and he's so little! He's an owl too right?"

Agatha and Mabel talked for hours about their classes and other random stuff, they even got into the topic of magical creatures, in which case Mabel was dominant.

"Night, Mabel." Agatha said, blowing out her light.

"Night, Agatha." Mabel looked out her window and up at the big dipper. "Night, Dipper. Happy Birthday, bro." Mabel whispered the last part quietly so Agatha couldn't hear her. She hoped that Dipper was telling Mabel happy birthday back in California.

But he wasn't.

Author's Note: Lol kay guys, almost done with this rediculously long flashback. Just stick with me here. I promise it will be worth it. Also I think I have done a pretty good job spelling so woohoo!

First Day of School:

Everything was pretty boring. Except Mabel almost flew into Professor McGonagall's room while trying to get the hang of her broomstick. Agatha could see herself getting ready for bed, in a crystal ball in divination class. Professor Trelawney said that it was a rare gift to be able to use a crystal ball. Also, they made a potion called the resuscitatio potion which could reverse the effects of almost any spell, taught to her by Professor Slughorn. Mabel liked him, he was a kind and friendly man.

It was wierd not having the halls all to herself, not walking alone through the stone corridors with her footsteps echoing. The floor was a sea of black robes and pointy black hats.

In their first class each student was given a potion, it contained all the knowledge that a regular thirteen year old might learn all year if they went to a regular school. After drinking the potion everyone's heads ached. After Mabel felt alot smarter.

Winter Break:

Mabel had a good year so far. She learned lots of spells, ate lunch every day with Agatha, Griffin, and other friends. She even got onto the quidditch team, which was suprising because she had never really been good at organized sports, plus she was only a first-yearer. She wasn't that aggresive on a broom so she was appointed seeker. Aside from that she aced all her classes. Usually Dipper was the one with the straight A's.

She missed Dipper too. Especally with christmas coming up. Most of the kids went home for christmas. Very few stayed at the school- like Mabel and Griffin.

Christmas Eve:

Mabel was eating lunch at an almost empty table with Griffin.

"So, I heard that a bunch of presents are coming tomorrow!" Griffin said, taking a big bite of mashed potatoes.

"Oh, yeah. Cool." Mabel replied, she knew she wouldn't be getting any presents. Her family probably thought she was dead. Which they did, almost.

"Hey, aren't you excited? Your family is-" Mabel looked up at him when he cut himself off. "Oh, Mabel I'm sorry I forgot."

"No, no, its okay." She said to him. "I- I'm not hungry anymore. See you later okay?" Mabel said, getting up and walking away. Griffin just watched her, feeling bad he made her upset.

Professor McGonagall saw Mabel hastily leave the table. She thought...

Mabel spent the next few hours crying in a corner of the library, its where she usually went when she was upset. No one ever went back there, that explained the dusty books. The thick shelves muffled the few noises she made while sobbing. It was a perfect hiding place.

"Hey, Mabel?" Griffin peaked out behind a bookshelf.

"Oh, hey." Mabel quickly wiped her eyes using her sleeves and turned her face to the shadows so he couldn't see her tear stained cheeks. "How'd you find me?"

"I know this is usually where you go when you're upset." He said, plopping down next to her on the floor.

"How?" Mabel asked, in a conjested voice.

"Well, I know you like the library, and no one ever goes back here." He said, looking around.

"Does anyone else know?" She asked, fearing that her secret sancuary could be compromised.

"No." Griffin replied. "I'm sorry I made you upset, Mabel. I didn't mean to-"

"No, its okay. Its not your fault." Mabel interupted. "Its just that... its christmas eve and I'm all alone. I didn't ask for this to happen to me. I just... want to go home." Mabel said, pulling her knees into her head and wrapping her arms around them.

"You're not alone," he put his arm around her back. "I'm here." He comforted her until she cried herself out and they went to dinner in the grand hall.

Mabel was ready for bed, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She looked out the window, as she had done, every night for the past few months and said, "Good night, Dipper. Merry Christmas."

At breakfast owls were flying in from the windows left and right. Dropping packages onto the tables. Creating loud bangs which Mabel tried to ignore by staring at her plate and eating consecutive spoonfulls of peas every few seconds. Professor McGonagall was at her seat, staring at the window. Like she was waiting for something. Eventually Griffin got a package, being sensitive to Mabel he put it aside next to him to open later in his room.

"No, its fine. You should open it." Mabel said to his surprise.

"Um, okay... are you sure?" Griffin asked, lifting the package up halfway to the table.

"Yeah, its totally fine."

"Alright, then." He lifted it up to the table and tugged on the bow. He unwrapped it and opened the cardboard box. He took out a note and read it aloud. "Dear, Griffin, We are sorry you can't come home this year. We miss you so very much! Love, Mom and Dad." Griffin looked up to see Mabel's reaction, making sure that the letter didn't bother her too much.

To his suprise she was fine, "What are you waiting for? What'd they get you?" Mabel said with a smile. She wished her Mom and Dad sent her a letter like that, but how could they?

Griffin opened up the box, there was a potion-making kit. He had a serious gift for making them. "Woha! I've always wanted one!" He exclaimed.

Mabel smiled at him, she would have said cool! or something but she was a bit choked up at the moment. Then a large owl came in through the window. Professor McGonagall instantly drawed her attention to that owl. The large bird dropped a long package in front of Mabel.

"Oh, must be another one for you." Mabel said to Griffin, across from her.

He looked at the tag attached to the string tieing the wrapping paper. "No, it says right here, Mabel Pines," Griffin said, pointing to the tag. Staring at Mabel, whose eyes were wide.

"Who..." Mabel started to unwrap the large package, it started to draw everyones attention. Students from every table gathered around her as she unwrapped it. "Wow!" The group of students gasped, as she undid the final layers of paper.

"It's a broomstick!" She exclaimed with glee.

"Not just any broomstick," a student around her said. "Its a shooting star 3000! The fastest broomstick ever invented!"

"Rich Mahogany, with the core of a shooting star inside! People say thats what makes it so fast!" Another claimed from the crowd.

Mabel looked around, she spotted Professor McGonagall staring at her, smiling. From her eyes Mabel could tell she was the one who had mysteriously given her the gift. Mabel mouthed the words thank you and smiled. Minerva replied by mouthing you're welcome.

"Mabel, come on! Test it out!" Griffin said.

The group of kids all went out to the courtyard to see Mabel fly. When she started to fly she went off blasting straight into the sky as the crowd cheered her on.

Last Day of School

"I really don't want school to end." Mabel said to Agatha on their way to their final first year potions class. "When school ends, you and Griffin leave and I'll be here almost all alone. I mean Hagrid and the paintings, and ghosts, and house elves are nice, but I just get lonely. Ya know?"

"About that, I sent a letter to my parent's and they said that you could stay at our house for the summer, if you want."

"What? Really? I can?" She didn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah, since my sister moved out, theres an extra bed in my room." Agatha explained.

"Yes! Oh my gosh thank you!" Mabel hugged Agatha, and they both almost dropped their books.

Later

Mabel knocked on the door of Professor McGonagall's office.

"Come in!" Mabel walked into her office. "Oh, Mabel, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Oh, hey, Professor. So um, Agatha's parents said I could stay with them for the summer and I was wondering if, maybe, I could stay with them?"

She stood up and said, "Hmm, I knew you couldn't stay here forever. I... will have to talk it over with Dumbledore, but I think you can handle yourself. If you do end up leaving with Agatha there are two things you must remember. One, never go anywhere alone, you must always be accompanied by an experienced wizard. Two, always have this with you," Professor McGonagall unlocked a droor in her desk and pulled out a box. It contained a light silk cloth. "Its an invisibility cloak, the name speaks for itself." She handed Mabel the cloak.

"Thank you so much!" She gave her a big hug.

"Oh! You're welcome." The hug caught Professor McGonagall off guard.

Agatha's House

"So, this is my room," Agatha opened one of the doors on the second floor.

"Cool, thanks again for letting me stay here." Mabel said, walking in. She noticed the window next to her bed, which was against the wall.

Weeks Later - 12:00 AM

"Goodnight, Mabel."

"Goodnight, Agatha," Mabel turned to the window and whispered "Goodnight, Dipper."

"Mabel?"

"Um, yeah, Ags?"

"Why do you say goodnight to the big dipper every night, you've been doing it since I met you." She asked inquiringly.

"Well, uh... I'm not saying good night to the big dipper. Well I am, but, I'm saying good night to my brother, his nickname is Dipper. He has a birthmark on his forehead that looks like the big dipper. And when I say goodnight to the stars, its kinda like I'm saying goodnight to him." said, Mabel looking out the window at rolling hills.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

She cut Agatha off, "No, its okay. It helps to talk about it. Thanks."

"No problem, goodnight." Agatha said, a final time.

"Night." She shut her eyes.

Three years later -

Mabel was sixteen going on seventeen. In her second year Mabel mastered the apparation spell. She was always dominant to her peers when it came to magic. Maybe it had something to do with being "The Grand Merlinian" but with great power came great burdens. No one wanted to duel her in class. Occasionally whenever Mabel achieved something, someone in Slytherin would accuse her of using magic. But any theorys that arose were immediately debunked by a professor or another student.

Using the apparation spell and her invisible cloak, she often visited Dipper and her parents although they couldn't see her. She found that all her stuff was removed from her and Dipper's room, along with every trace of her from the house. Did they really give up that easy? Are they trying to forget about me? Mabel's suspicions were confirmed when she followed them to a funeral. Her funeral. During her funeral, in the front row, Dipper was there. He was crying silent tears. She wanted to run up to him and yank off her cloak, telling him she was okay and that she was there. But she couldn't. The consequences would be too high.

During the middle of Mabel's third year, the first Death Eater attack was reported. Tens followed. And now, the end of Mabel's fourth year, hundreds of attacks, kidnappings, and deaths have been reported. Morgana is sending a message to the world.

Mabel sat in Agatha's room on her bed, sitting by the window. Staring at the newspaper reporting Death Eater casualtys. A pain was growing in Mabel's stomach.

"Hey, are you alright?" Agatha asked as she walked in the room.

"Um...yeah, well, I don't know... I just. Ugh!" Mabel said, throwing her body back on the bed. Agatha sat next to Mabel. "Morgana is gaining power and then she's going to kill a bunch of people- which she is already doing. And soon she's going to try and take over the world again."

"How do you know?" She asked, worried.

"Because this is what happened one-thousand years ago! I've read the book about Merlin ten times over. Morgana gains power, her and her followers kill people, then they attempt to take over the world. Then she killed Merlin." Mabel grasped her stomach at the last sentence.

"Mabel you're not going to die. If thats what you mean." Agatha assured her.

"Thats not what I'm worried about. What if I mess up? What if I don't? What if I can't? Then millions of people will die and its going to be all my fault! An-and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Mabel, calm down. You will beat her. If I know anything, its you. And you'll take 'er to bloody hell!"

"Really? You mean that?" Mabel asked, sniffling.

"Of course I do." Agatha comforted her.

"I do too." Griffin stepped out from behind the door.

"Griffin!" Mabel jumped up and rammed into him with a hug, nearly knocking him over.

Author's note: I forgot to add that Mabel and Griffin unofficially started dating in their fourth year. The winter dance led to some making out xD Also if you haven't noticed, the trio is on summer break, just finishing their fourth year. (16 years old)

"I missed you so much!" Mabel said, squeezing him.

"I missed you too." He said, hugging her back.

"What are you doing here?" Mabel at him. He was only like an inch taller than her.

"He dropped in by surprise." Agatha cut in.

"Yeah, I guess I really missed you." Griffin rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, you scallywag." Mabel blushed.

September 1st, Beginning of 5th year

"So, hows it going with you two and your relationship?" Agatha asked, smirking raising her eyebrows

Mabel blushed and Griffin choked on his choclate frog.

"We- We're just friends! I thought I explained this to you!" Mabel gestured to herself and Griffin.

"Yeah, of course. Theres nothing here." Griffin stated, "...in a romantic sense."

Agatha fell back laughing on the train seat. Agatha sat up and stopped laughing.

The beautiful scenery outside the window turned black. Smoky black. All students started panicing and a few screamed.

"What is that?!" Someone screamed from the car.

The three knew exactly what was happening. Death Eaters were coming for Mabel. They surrounded the slowing train. Circling it.

They started to crowd at the booth window where Mabel was sitting. Trying to get through the glass, it was an enchanted train, no evil forces could enter.

Mabel scooted back into Griffin's arms. The train was starting to stop. All the black balls of smoke gathered around, pushing into the glass. It was starting to crack. It was like an invisible bubble popped around the Hogwarts Express.

"Mabel do you remember the patronus charm we learned in third year defense against the dark arts class? And you were the only one that could do it, even though it was an incorpereal version."

"Yeah... Oh!"

"Focus on a happy memory!" Agatha shouted as the glass cracked more.

"Okay..." Mabel put her hand towards the window.

The glass broke. Mabel thought of the first thing she could think of, moved her hand in a circle and yelled "Expecto Patronum!" A blast of light and a thin wisp of silver escaped her ring and hovered like mist before her. The death eaters were pushed back out the window. Mabel stood up and pushed herself closer, throwing them farther away from the window, she shouted again, "Expecto Patronum!" The blast was stronger this time. The Death Eaters were pushed farther away from the train. Soon the engine was running again and they were going faster than usual. Mabel cast the charm multiple times before all the Death Eaters were gone. By the time she finished she was exhausted. "Expecto patron-" She fainted and fell back into Griffin's arms.

They arrived at Hogsmeade Station, Hagrid was waiting in the dark with his lantern as he always did. He could tell something wasn't quite right, he noticed the broken window and dark marks surrounding it, like it was burned. He remembered it was Mabel, Griffin, and Agatha's window. He rushed towards the exit of the train car. Griffin's muffled voice came from inside, "Move! Get out of the way!" Griffin kicked the door open, with Agatha following him.

"What happened?" Hagrid asked, taking unconcious Mabel.

"Death Eaters attacked the train." Agatha quickly stated.

"Mabel used the patronus charm multiple times to get rid of them." Griffin added in.

"Oh, blimey! I'm no doctor but that can't be good! Hurry along, we have to get her to the hospital wing." Hagrid said as they rushed to the boats, forgetting his duty to lead the kids across the lake.

They hopped on one boat and Hagrid handed Mabel to Griffin and Agatha sitting in the front. He pushed them off and stared at his reflection in the lake and said, "Fluffy? You mind giving us a push?" A large tentacle rose up from the water and wrapped itself around the boat, Agatha tightened her grip on Mabel. "Hold on."

The boat was blasting through the water. And in less than thirty seconds they were at the entrance to Hogwarts. They ran through the courtyard and knocked on the door. They opened automatically and Professor McGonagall was there, she started to say "Welcome to-" but was cut off when she saw Hagrid standing there with Mabel passed out in his arms. "Lordy!"

"We need to get her to the hospital wing." Hagrid said, hastily.

Hagrid set her on one of the beds of the great room that was the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey?" Professor McGonagall asked, opening the door to the hospital.

"Yes?" The mediwizard asked, walking in from behind a curtain. "Oh, dear, what happened.

McGonagall looked to Agatha and Griffin. "Death Eaters attacked the train, and Mabel was the only one who could do the patronus charm. And she used the charm... alot."

"Oh dear, I believe that she should be fine but its extemely unhealthy to use that much magic at once." Madam Promferey noted, tending to Mabel.

She went back behind her curtain and grabbed a blue potion in a squiggly bottle. And pulled off the cap and poured it down Mabel's throat.

Mabel's skin glowed sky blue before she sat up taking in a big breath of air. She coughed some before saying "Ew! What the hell was that!?"

Griffin stepped back running his hand through his hair. Agatha simply released the tension in her shoulders. Professor McGonagall remembered the other students waiting at Hogsmeade Station. "Hagrid, what of the other students?" She asked.

"Oh! Well, uh, I should go." He started hurrying to the door.

"Mmm, what happened?" Mabel asked groggily.

"You scared us half to death is what happened!" Griffin snapped.

"Griffin!" Agatha snapped back at him.

"Sorry... just,"

"Its okay. So what happened?" Mabel cut in.

"...Well, when you used the petronus charm multiple times, you kinda passed out." Agatha answered.

"Oh, yeah." She said, remembering the feeling of fainting, it was like your legs just stopped working.

"You should be ready to go anytime you feel like, just take it easy for the next few days." Madam Promfrey added.

Mabel threw her legs over the bed. And stood up. "Ugh, I'm gonna be tasting that for days."

"Seeing as everyone's okay, I should go." Professor McGonagall hastily strutted out of the room.

"Mabel, out of curiosity, what did you think about, ya'know when you were doing the spell?" Griffin asked.

"Oh, um, the first time we kissed." She answered.

The Great Feast went on as usual, near the end Professor Dumbledore announced, "All students- of every year will learn the petronus charm, due to the attack on the Hogwarts Express this evening. I assure you that the attack will never happen again, but I can't assure that you will be safe everywhere you go. But you are all safe here at Hogwarts."

The heads of each house gathered in Dumbledore's office.

"Morgana is growing stronger, Albus! She's attacked innocent people just to make the statement that she has power! Lets not forget this evening, hundreds of Death Eaters surrounded the Hogwarts Express, from what we've heard from students, they were trying to get Mabel." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Morgana is going through with the next phase of her plan, now that she's gained enough power, the only thing that can stop her is Mabel. So, obviously, getting rid of Mabel would be her next step." Professor Flitwick declared.

"As long as we keep her here, no one is safe." Snape said,

"Where do you propose we keep her? In a hole in the ground? We must prepare her to fight! If you haven't forgotten, she will have to do a very difficult thing some day, and that day is soon!" McGonagall argued.

"What I want to know is why are we teaching first yearers the patronus charm? They're children!" Professor Sprout stated.

It was if everyone in the room was trying to debate about three things at once, Morgana, Mabel, and what to do.

Dumbledore simply raised a hand to stop the chattering. "We will keep her here. We will strenghthen the enchantments surrounding the school and Hogwarts Express, to specifically counteract Death Eaters. In these changing times, everyone will need to know the patronus charm for self protection. No matter what age. Finally, Mabel is the key to life and death for the world as we know it."

End of Fifth Year

"Three more, then we're done." Agatha stated, laying back on the seat of the booth.

"Yeah," Mabel said, stomach tingling. She was so tense, last time she was in that seat she almost died.

"Hey, its okay. Dumbledore strengthened the enchantments on the train, and those Doosh Eaters aren't stupid enough to try again." Griffin comforted Mabel.

"Yeah, I guess." Mabel replied, staring out the window, alert.

Agatha and Griffin looked at each other, "Mabel you shouldn't be worried about them coming back, like Griffin said-"

"Its not that." Mabel said, taking a big breath. "Death Eaters coming after me means that I'm getting closer to having to do... you know..."

"Well... we're always going to be here for you. No matter what." Agatha added.

About one year later, middle of sixth year summer, 18 years old.

Mabel was going to check on Dipper, and her parents. It was hot outside. She had her cloak off while she was walking towards their house to see how they were holding up as a family. Then Mabel's Dad saw her as she was walking on the sidewalk. In disbelief he forgot about driving. Her parents were coming up at an intersection, on 6th and Main. The car was rammed into a large truck that said walmart on it. Mabel could only watch from the sidewalk. She paniced and put her cloak on. She ran away behind a building not far from there. She hid behind a series of trashcans. She sobbed as the sound of police cars and firetrucks came and faded into the distance. She could only think of how it was her fault, and how Dipper would be orphaned. How everyone warned her never to show herself, and disobeying that order had costed her half her family. Its all my fault! Dipper I'm sorry! "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Mabel sobbed to herself.

When she could finally bring herself to her feet she apparated out of there to Agatha's house. Her parents were out of town for something, and her siblings were at friend's houses.

Mabel sniffled as she came through the door. "Agatha?"

She came running through the other room. "Mabel! Oh my gosh its nearly midnight where have you been?" Agatha came closer and noticed Mabel's face was stained with tears. Eyes a light red. "What happened?"

"I-its all my fault, and it was hot and... the cloak was off and... I-they got a new car... and-" Mabel struggled to get out of her chest.

"Mabel, come here sit down. Tell me what happened, slowly." She said in a calm voice.

Mabel sat down in a chair at the old wooden table.

"Okay, now tell me whats wrong." Agatha sat down in front of Mabel.

"M-my parents are dead."

The sentence caused her heart to skip a beat as she listened to Mabel sniffle in silence.

"I was walking down the sidewalk and it was hot... so I took my cloak off. T-they must have gotten a new car because I didn't recognize the one they were in... and then my Dad saw me- and he was driving, then he didn't see the red light. And then... it crashed really bad." Mabel started to sob more.

"I'm so sorry, Mabel. Thats not fair." Agatha walked around the table and wrapped her arms around her. Agatha thought about saying its okay, but it really wasn't going to be okay. "Want me to call Griffin?" Agatha asked.

Mabel shook her head no and continued to sob in Agatha's arms.

Mabel didn't attend the funeral, assuming there was one. She also stopped "visiting" Dipper after her parents were killed. She wouldn't be able to bear seeing him, all alone. She even stopped looking out the window and saying goodnight. It was just easier to forget.

August 29th - two days before start of 7th year

"So what did you find?" Agatha asked sitting at the table with Mabel and Griffin.

"I don't think Morgana is immortal as we think she is." Griffin said, pulling a number of books out of his bag.

"What do you mean?" Mabel asked, puzzled.

"Well I've been doing some research, and by that I mean digging around in my Grandpa's attic. This book," Griffin pulled out an ancient leather book with Secrets of The Darkest Art written on the front in cursive. He turned to a page in the middle of the book. "Horcruxes: A Horcrux is a powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating one Horcrux gave one the ability to anchor one's own soul to earth if the body was destroyed. The more Horcruxes one created, the closer one was to true immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes was suggested to be costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity depending on the emotional attachment of an object chosen."

"So... Morgana never created an immortality charm, shes been using these horcrux thingys the entire time?" Mabel asked,

"Its the best guess I got." He replied.

"So if all of her Horcruxes are destroyed, Morgana could be killed?" Agatha slowly said.

"Yes, I think so. Without her horcruxes, Morgana will be a mortal woman with a maimed and diminished soul."

"Okay, then. So we have... sort of a plan! We destroy the horcruxes, then we kill Morgana. Easy peasy!"

"One, I don't think its going to be that easy, and two, theres more to it than a simple Bombarda. It says here, Horcruxes could also be destroyed. If a person's body was destroyed, his or her soul would remain intact, whereas with a Horcrux, it was the opposite, as the chosen piece of soul depended upon its container to survive. The destruction of a Horcrux was difficult, but not impossible, and required that the receptacle to be damaged completely beyond physical or magical repair. However, as a safety measure to protect one's immortality and precious soul fragment, the creator would usually place powerful enchantments onto the artefact to prevent damage, to the point where the most powerful house-elf magic would not succeed. The only known method of destruction is that of basilisk venom."

"So what are we supposed to kill them with? Basilisk venom is bloody expensive. Half a teaspoon is 1,500 Galleons!"

"I don't know it doesn't say anything else, these books are ancient, my grandpa used them when he went to Hogwarts."

Mabel sat quietly in her seat. Thinking over everything she had just learned. "So we need something thats similar to basilisk venom?" Mabel asked.

"I guess." He replied, running his hand through his hair.

"Where are we going to find something like that?" Agatha stared at them.

They started flipping through the old books, taking their time being sure not to miss anything.

"Guys, guys, look!" Agatha pointed at a page in one of the books labeled Magick Configurum "Enchanted swords made by Goblins have the ability to take in materials that make them stronger. Such as basilisk venom or spells."

"If we can just get a drop of venom, then we can use it on a goblin-sword and therefore it will be able to destroy horcruxes." Mabel concluded.

"Theres one problem with everything. All of those things are incredibly expensive and rare. How are we going to get them. We're nineteen, and eighteen years old, and also broke." Griffin added.

"That doesn't mean we need to do this alone." Mabel stated.

September 1st - Beginning of 7th year - 19 years old

Mabel knocked on professor Dumbledore's door while Griffin and Agatha stood nervously behind her.

"Yes?" Dumbledore answered.

Mabel opened the door. "May we come in?"

"Of course."

The group walked in to his office in front of his desk. Professor, Agatha, Griffin and I have a theory we would like to share with you..."

"And whats that?" Dumbledore stood up.

"Well, Morgana supposedly created an immortality charm about one thousand years ago."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"We have reason to believe that there was never any immortality charm." Griffin said, stepping forward and handing the open book to Dumbledore.

"Ah, yes. Horcruxes. Invented in 780, Spain." He stated.

"...but that information wasn't in the book." Agatha said, confused.

"When I went to Hogwarts as a boy they taught us about these. I'm afraid education back then wasn't so white-washed as it is now. This book merely skims the topic." He explained. Griffin's grandfather is alot younger than Dumbledore, of course everyone is. "I believe its not a bad theory..."

"...The only way to kill a horcrux is with basilisk venom, and well, we don't have any of that... but if an enchanted sword takes in one drop of venom then it will have the ability to destroy horcruxes." Griffin explained.

"I would like to help you kids," the group smiled and looked at each other. "but, you are going off a hypothetical idea. If Morgana is using horcruxes and if I do have the materials that you require, and if its even safe for three kids to go off hunting for parts of Morgana's soul, theres still two problems." Dumbledore tried to explain.

"...and whats that?" Agatha asked nervously.

"You're only kids, and horcruxes are just a theory."

"Professor, with all due respect, we're nineteen. In most countries we're technically adults. Also, I can't explain it but I know she's using horcruxes." Mabel defended.

"Alright. I'll compromise with you. After class you will meet me to prepare for defense. You will study the History of Morgana, learn her strengths and weaknesses. Sound fine?" Dumbledore declared.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Mmhmm."

September 2nd

"Did Dumbledore say where to meet him?" Agatha asked.

"No, ugh we should've asked." Mabel replied.

They turned a corner and saw Dumbledore standing by a wall.

"Ah, there you are!" Dumbledore said excitedly.

"So, where are we doing this training thing?" Mabel asked.

"Right here!" Dumbledore turned to the wall and put his arms out wide.

"In the... hall?" Griffin tried.

Ignoring him, Dumbledore shouted, "I need a training room!" and the bricks cascaded to the floor and disappeared revealing a large room with stone pillars. Similar to most of the classrooms.  
"Come," Dumbledore gestured to inside the room.

As soon as everyone was inside, the bricks reappeared, sealing them in.

"What is this place?" Asked Agatha.

"It is a room that a person can only enter when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs" Dumbledore explained. "...Well. Lets get to work!"

watch?v=l9PxOanFjxQ Song

Lol, pretend that theres a really cool training montage going on.

Note: The trio also learned how to duck and roll and shoot a spell, and how to flip people over their shoulder in case of emergency. Who knew Dumbledore had a martial arts friend in china?

Training Montage

Training Montage

Training Montage

Training Montage

Training Montage

Training Montage

End of year!

The three learned alot with their extra hour of class a day. They became much more powerful duelers than their classmates within a month.

Dumbledore had also given them a dark magic divining rod to track down horcruxes. He also instructed them, "On the topic or Morgana's horcruxes, I tracked down an old friend who studied them. Horcruxes don't just lock away any part of a soul. They lock away the part of the soul affiliated with that object. Also, the object used is also affiliated with a death of someone. Another thing, I doubt she will hide them in random places. I suspect she'll hide them in places that have to do with her past."

Mabel thought about with her past and checked out the Complete History of Morgana book from the restricted section for the summer.

"Dumbledore said that horcruxes lock away part of a soul right?" Mabel asked.

"Um, yeah?" Agatha replied, leaning on the chair in her room.

"Well, according to Bibblewit's laws of self, everyone's soul has the exact same blueprints. But the fact that we all use each part of our soul differently is what makes us who we are. And since everyone has the same parts of a soul, wouldn't it make sense that Morgana would purposefully lock up certain parts?" Mabel said, flipping through a book.

"Mabel, you might be on to something," Griffin said, getting up from a homemade beanbag chair.

"But what parts did she get rid of?" Agatha asked coming to sit by Mabel and Griffin on her bed.

"...I doubt she has any guilt, so she probably got rid of that... Um, Mercy for sure..." Mabel read through the list in the book.

"How about fear? Or Sympathy?" Griffin pointed to the words.

"Yeah, most likely. Oh, oh, happiness." Agatha added.

"There has to be one more..." Mabel said, skimming down the list over and over again.

"Didn't Morgana kill her brother?" Griffin asked.

Mabel only grunted mmhmm.

"Love?" He asked.

Mabel paused. "...yes."

"Okay... We got, guilt, mercy, fear, sympathy, happiness, and love." Mabel said, writing everything down on a piece of paper.

"Now what do we do?" Agatha asked.

"Okay, okay, um... horcruxes are created with the death of someone. So every item has something to do with someone's death... okay, okay, what could it be!?" Mabel paced frantically around the room. Griffin and Agatha looked at each other.

"Mabel, its almost dark, and we've had a long day, getting home from Hogwarts and everything. Maybe you should relax." Agatha suggested.

"How!? How can I relax, Agatha? When Morgana is out there killing innocent people," Mabel threw her arm towards the window. "If I don't kill her soon, the entire world is going to get turned outside down! And I'm the only one who can kill her, so she's going to do anything to get me. Maybe even kill some muggles..."

Agatha and Griffin both knew, by muggles, Mabel meant Dipper.

"Mabel, do you maybe want to... see him?" Agatha asked.

"Who?" Mabel asked, even though she knew exactly what Agatha asked.

"Dipper."

"Ugh! Of course I do! But you should know more than anyone why I can't!" Mabel shouted.

Griffin stepped in, "Mabel, look just because that thing happened with your parents a few years ago, that doesn't mean-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, Agatha? You told him?" Mabel said, infuriated.

"Yes. I did, Mabel. Because when something like that happens, you don't just tell one person and pretend that it didn't happen. Emotions don't work like that. You have to grieve and thats when your friends are there for you... Trying to keep it in isn't healthy, Mabel." Agatha proclaimed to Mabel. She knew that Mabel was starting to go nuts, trying to hold it in.

"...Okay, fine I want to see him, but..." Mabel trailed off.

"But nothing, unless you see him then theres no way you're going to be able to kill Morgana. We'll be here when you get back." Agatha protested.

Mabel smiled and apparated into an alley near their house. When she started to walk out, three Death Eaters appeared, falling out of the sky. Two were wearing black cloaks, the third was standing in front of them. He was a man with black slicked back hair and a go-t with a large fur coat and a top hat.

"Mabel Pines. The Prime Merlinian. What a pleasure to meet your aquantince." He spoke with a refined british accent.

"What do you want." Mabel said, it really wasn't a question. She knew exactly what he wanted and readied herself for a rather blood-rushing duel.

"Morgana sent me and my friends here to aquire you. So you should give yourself up now... before things get ugly." He said, cleaning off his ring with a silk cloth.

"You wish." Mabel spat back.

"Very well, get her." He ordered to the men behind him.

White bolts shot at her and she doged them and shot them back, thinking stupefy.

"Be careful now, Morgana requested that we bring her back slightly unharmed so that she can tear her apart herself." The man said, checking his reflection in his ring.

White bolts kept shooting back and forth. The man became impatient with the others. "I have to do everything myself," he rolled his eyes and said, "infirmitatem."

Before the bolt hit her she remembered the name and what infirmitatem meant, latin for weakness. She would be turned to practically a skeleton and wouldn't be able to talk. A spell often used by wizarding crooks to make their victims easier to raid. And smack! It hit her in the chest. She fainted, and heard sirens. The death eaters looked behind themselves, seeing the red and blue lights and they shot up into the sky, vanishing.

Her clothes were ruined with black smoke from the Death Eaters' trails. She felt being picked up by a police officer, she could only mouth no as he carried her to the back of the car.

She woke up in a strange room on a sofa. Mabel could barely sit up as she looked around. She identified it as one of those rooms in cop shows with the one way glass.

Later, a couple of women showed up to try to get her to speak, they asked her what her name was, where she came from, etc. Even if she wanted to answer she couldn't the spell had rendered her completely useless.

A few hours had passed, and she was sleeping on the sofa when she heard the door open again, probably those people trying to get her to talk again. She sat up. Then she heard a slight whisper, "Mabel?" she recognized that voice. She stared at the table, trying to pretend her invisibility cloak was on and he couldn't see her. But she forgot it at Agatha's house.

"Mabel," he repeated himself, a little louder as he knelt down next to her. Her head darted towards him. She was taken back by seeing him. "Hey," he said, because he didn't know what else to do besides keep talking. "Mabel, it's me. It's Dipper. I'm here."

Mabel stood up, Dipper's breath hitched. She stared straight through him. By slow degrees, he saw the recognition register in her eyes. Dipper looks so different, so grown up. She thought, Mabel suddenly couldn't look at him anymore, she bit her lips and looked away.

"I'm here," Dipper said again, like he needed to convince her. "I found you."

I know you found me, thats the problem. Mabel thought to herself.

She couldn't take it anymore, she'd been holding back the urge for seven years, Mabel held her arms out wide, waiting for a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important points:  
> -Mabel was almost sacrificed and killed by Morgana but then Dumbledore and the order of the phoenix saved her.  
> -Mabel was sorted into Gryffindor  
> -Mabel got a cat that can turn into an owl, she named it Ninja.  
> -Her BFFs are Agatha and Griffin. (Both are also in Gryffindor.)  
> -She unoffically started dating Griffin at some point.  
> -Mabel likes to read about magic and has a little corner in the library where she goes when she's upset, and no one can find her unless they already know where it is.  
> -She says good night to the Big Dipper every night out the window b4 she goes to bed.  
> -Mabel lived with Agatha and her family during the summer.  
> -Griffin has some daddy issues. He's also kinda racist against muggles cuz his dad was a muggle.  
> If I've forgotten anything plz tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, most of the first like, 8 chapters were written by cantica10.
> 
> After, if you guys want to, go read the original, more realistic When I Fall so you can see what was written by me, and by Cantica10.


End file.
